Neue Abenteuer
by evil-catgirl
Summary: All Louis wantet was to cheer Peaches up a bit, but fate was not really on his side ... That sounds gloomy but its not and the story goes not just about the two friends. Are Diego and Shira now a couple? Would Manny ever let his daughter do what she want? What is with Ethan? Womanizer or can he finally decide? And sorry if my english is bad. Im still learning :)
1. Storm

"Hey Wiener, what are you doing?" Eddie jumped right in front of Louis nose and looked at him curiosly.

"N-nothing." Answered the molehog scared and hid his work fast behind his back. His misfortune was that he did not think at the moment that the possum brothers always appeared in pairs. So he did not notice how Crash creeping up behind him. He stole the Hidden cleverly from the paws and climbed up to the nearest tree. He quickly looked for a stable branch was hanging upside down and then he presented the Stealing proud to his brother.

"What's that?" The below possum saw the light when he looked at the flowers braided detail.

"Is that for Peaches? Of course it is." Crash looked at his oppenent examining the contents.

"I no.." But Louis was not to submit their comments on.

"Of course it is for her! The wiener has a crush on her!" Came it loudly from above. The molehog felt caught and looked quickly around. Just to make sure that no one else had heard it.

"It's not like...ehm. Just give me the necklace back, ok?" But the brothers did not even think of it. They threw it for fun back and forth just to annoy Louis.

"Oh, what if we tell that Peaches? What do you mean, what will she say?" The question was more to crash, now that he had the nacklace again. Eddie swung now also up and joined his brother.

"I'm serious. Give it back to me! To collect the flowers have lasted almost half a day!" Explained the molehog a little angry. He had to climb high for these plants because the colorful flowers only grew on the rocks.

Peaches and he had discovered this beautiful place a few days ago where this plant overgrown. But the colored flowers were unfortunately seen only at the tips of the stone wall. He knew that the mammoth girl liked these plants. That's why he came over here and took a few of the flowers down. To this end, he collected a few smaller vines to braid a wreath. Now he was although very tired because of the efforts, but what did it matter if he got a smile from his friend tomorrow.

Now that the possums played Frisbee all the trouble was probably for nothing. Only worse was that they had mocked him even in their actions. The little boy was lucky that they were only three. But as loud as the other two laughed it would not long remain so.

Suddenly a roar drowned out the laughter of the possums. The two rodents were immediately shocked. They fall from the tree and played dead. Something like that would not really help when it matters, thought Louis with a roll of his eyes and looked in the direction where the sound came from. It was the silver-haired saber-toothed tigress who just came up to them.

"Really guys, i thought you getting used to my voice by now." Said Shira a little cheerful and pushed the wreath to Louis that landed with the possums on the ground. He lifted his present really fast and was about to go but then he turned again to his rescuer.

"Äh, Thank you." It came a little hesitant out of him because he had respect and it was mixed with a little fear of the female saber-toothed tiger.

"It's never happened." She replied with a wink before she turned her back on him. Then she grabbed the possums by the tail and pulled her up so they hung right in front of her face.

"Ellie is already looking for you." Said the tigress a little irritated.

"Is not our fault!" Eddie was the first, who wants to talk them out of this misery.

"Wiener has held us here!" Followed Crash with the next statement, pointing to an empty hole on the bottom.

"You probably wanted to say, that you have stopped him." Shira shook his head in disbelief and dropped the two brothers.

"Come on! I've got better things to do than collect runaway possums." So she went away forward.

"Yes, for example she would cuddle with Diego." Whispered Crash to Eddie. In seconds, the sabertooth turned around, pinning the rodent to the ground and held her sharp claws in their faces.

"Possum in strip is supposed to taste very good." For the brothers it was hard to swallow now. They have clearly no answer for that. Annoyed let Shira them go. As if she had plan to eat the two. Who knows where they have been, she thought a little disgusted.

"Now let's go!" So she went back on the road. The brothers trudged just bored behind her.

"Why are they all so grumpy today?" Inquired Crash of his companion.

"I do not know. Must be the weather or something else." Brought Eddie only with a shrug out. The tigress just rolled her eyes and thought they were probably lost.

"There are you guys!" Ellie cried joyfully as she saw the possums.

"Didn't I say that you shouldn't go out at night so long." While the mammoth scolded her brothers was Shira going back on her plans for the night. Then she was also slowly tired of the day.

"Thank you that you brought them back." Shira only nodded towards Ellie and then completely disappeared in the bushes.

* * *

Meanwhile was Louis looking for something to eat. He was very exhausted but also hungry. So he decided to grab a snack before he was going to sleep. A few fresh berries were there the best. As opposed to insects they could not run away. A bush with fruits was then quickly found. He carefully placed his gift by site. The possums had it not too badly damaged to happiness. While digging through the ground took longer with the flowers, because he had to be careful that they are not dirty or were broken but that did not make him as much of. With anticipation for tomorrow so he had himself picked off a couple of juicy berries.

But suddenly he heard muffled sounds behind him. These were then rapidly ever clearer and louder. The next moment, he also knew that it could only be a mammoth. Unfortunately, he already knew at the pace which approached him there. Sighing, he tried to pretend he had not noticed.

"Hey Louis." Ethan greeted him a little disinterested. The smaller one liked this guy not really. The reason was not only because he was Peaches not so secret crush. He found him conceited, plus unreasonable and lazy. As the whole mammoth gang. They did the whole day just what they wanted. Helping others was not their thing. All of them were indeed nice to him after his rescue attempt just because they impressed.

On mammoth that stood now behind him it did not last long. Because Ethan had apparently become to like Peaches and found that Louis stood in their way. That's why he did everything to they constantly to keep away from each other. But the molehog was not about to just let his friend go. He has set a destination. Even if something lik jealousy spoke out of him. If he should ever lose Peaches on a mammoth then at least not at this.

"Hey." Louis answered then but weak as he continued to pluck berries. Because he did not really feel like talking.

"Where did you get that?" Ethan asked curiously as he saw the colored flowers. The smaller one would have liked to slapped himself because totally forgotten the plants at the moment of hunger. Now they were reviewed by the too large mammoth.

"For Peaches hm?" Got Louis again in such a ridiculous sound output. The possum brothers had been dear to him than this.

"Give it back to me!" He jumped up to grab the ring. But he had no chance. Ethan held his work with the trunk only higher. But he had quickly an idea. He poked the mammoth careless with his quills simply into one of his front legs. This caused the chain will fall in shock. The molehog use his opportunity and quickly disappeared with her in the ground.

"I'll give you some good advice. Find somebody in your size!" Roared the mammoth upset in the hole in the Louis had just disappeared. Then he stomped offended thereof.

The Buried waited a moment from before he went back to the surface. A little saddened he looked at the pretty flowers. Why can not I be bigger, he thought while his eyes nearly fell shut. So he hurriedly walked back to his berries to get finally something to eat.

* * *

Another mammal that was not far from him now pushed the leaves back. The conversation that got it did not please him.

"The poor little thing. I should cheer him up. He is after all, a friend of Peaches and thus.."

"Hey Sid." The sloth was interrupted in his soliloquy as a saber-toothed tiger appeared next to him.

"Diego what are you doing here? I thought you were with Shira on a romantic stroll. You two tigers. Alone. Time to make the hearts of air." Here Sid winked his interlocutor so that he even got the hint.

The Tigers held the blabbermouth mouth.

"Howler even louder. I think they have you not heard across the country." To make sure he looked around again.

"Iff…anhd..thss.." As Diego did not understand anything he looked back at his buddy. Only then he noticed that he still held him with the paw from speaking clearly. So he changed the afloat.

"Where have you been? Your paw does not smell freshly." Then Sid took nose full of pure air to himself.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that Shira can not hear us. Because I've seen her just now go into your cave." Moreover he even quotes in the air and grinned mischievously. The tiger rolled only the eyes to that.

"It is not our ... Oh forget it. What are you doing here?" Only then did the sloth remember his plan. He hastily tore the leaves to the side again. But to his bad luck, the molehog had long disappeared.

"What are you looking for?" Inquired the saber tooth out irritated.

"Oh not so important. But tell me what are you doing here? Did you miss me?" Sid wanted to know in joy.

"Yes very much." Replied Diego sarcastically.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something. But now that I'm here, I do not know how I came out with something to turn me right to you." Following this sentence he was shaking his head and turned in the direction where he came from.

"Hey! What do you mean?" In a huff, Sid trotted along behind the tiger. At the same time he wondered how could bring his front man to move out his request.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Caught Manny was startled and slowly turned to his mate.

"Eh .. Sid's grandmother is gone again." He wanted to talk himself out. But he knew that this did not work for Ellie, but it was worth a try.

"Manny I know you just want to be a good father. Nevertheless, you should also let she make her own experiences. Have you learned nothing in our last adventure?"

"Of course I know she can take care of herself. But the weather toad has announced storms for the night."

"Manny there is no cloud in the sky." Explained the female mammoth and pointed his trunk up.

"Nevertheless, Peaches has promised to be here at sunset. What will become of her if she doesn't keep her promises?" He stomped away. Ellie could only sigh behind her husband.

"Thus, a stubborn!" Said Crash, where was climbing up straight to his sister.

"He will probably never change." Added Eddie when he appeared on the mammoth next to his brother.

"He need not do so." Declared Ellie then and reached with her trunk after the two rodents.

"One is about to change, however. You take a bath more often. It is best to start right away with it. Where have you two been?"

"You can't do that to us." Wailed crash immediately.

"The warthog on the other side of the river has thrown mud at us for no reason." Began the other possum to explain sanctimoniously.

"Of course. And why you have to wallow in it?"

"We had to disguise before we could sneak us to the enemy. We had to smell like him."

"Now you take a shower that you at least halfway smells like possum again." The rodents were not very pleased about it but what could they do so. Ellie put her brothers so at the edge of the nearby around the water and drawn in some of it with her olfactory organ. Then she rinsed the dirt and the stench slowly from Eddie and Crash. Suddenly all three heard a thunder that came from heaven.

"This is the storm that Manny mentioned." Said Ellie and grabbed her brothers again.

"Oh great Ellie. We could have saved ourselves from the wash." Complained Crash.

"Right. If we are now wet again, what was the shower for?"

"Guys you never would have volunteered in the rain." Said the female mammoth while she was getting a little faster. Then she didn't like the dark clouds with the emerge of light at several times.

* * *

Manny was still on the search for the teenager. He also got the loud rumble from the sky.

"…that's what we want to know. What happened between you two?" The three mammoth girls were just about to question his daughter. They stood not far from him. Only a few shrubs separated them. He wondered if he should go between them now or not. The last time went not so well. That's why he decided to wait here and listen. Not that he wanted it. It happened by accident. Furthermore the conversation made him a little curious.

"Calm down girls. We're just friends." Peaches replied honestly. But the dark-haired mammoth girl seems to be inaccurate.

"Are you sure?" Wanted Steffie exactly to know. After all, no one is allowed to have more interest for Ethan than them. At this moment it thundered loud about them and they all have a little shock.

"We should end that for today. See you tomorrow." Stated Peaches as she looked up at the almost blackened sky. The other three female mammoth agreed and said goodbye. When only one mammoth was left, this turned to Manfred's hideout.

"You can come out now, Dad." A little surprised did he do so.

"So ehm .. your mother is getting worried and there .. "

"It's ok. We'd better hurry home." Said the teen as she head ran swiftly. Manny was just a little irritated by the reaction of his daughter, but followed her soon as he noticed that it started to rain.

"Quickly into the cave!" Shouted the mammoth mother when she saw Manny and Peaches. While the family slept very rarely in a cave. The male mammoth, however, insisted there set up a home where one was if there should be strong storms. Although they are all quite a while here in this new country and each had set up his home, but Manny wanted always to be on the safe side.

Sid built himself a sort of tree house near the beach. Without Manny's help that would never actually become somewhat more but that's beside the point. The older sloth has chosen tree because there was already a cozy hole for her inside. For the rest she didn't care.

The mammoth family had a place in the countryside where the rock ended up where Manfred found the perfect cave for the family. Before that, of course, was a big tree. Without it Ellie would not have agreed to that. Where else could the mammals sleep they are hanging upside down at night?

The saber-toothed tigers had slightly found a higher refuge in the mountain. Basically Diego thought that the female saber-toothed wanted to seek his own cave or asked him to look for something else. When they arrived here in their new home Shira was simply too exhausted to continue to look for a place to sleep. So Diego suggested just for now to sleep in this cave. But to date, none of the two has endeavored to another place to sleep. They came in the evening again and again both here but they did not talk about.

The silver-haired tigress had not planned it from the beginning. Because she found this cave very cozy. Of course, she doesn't want to throw the other saber out because she still liked him very much. Nevertheless, they were both far from the beliefs of all others around them though. Although Shira wanted to talk to Diego about the subject, but he always tried to run away for some reason. Or it started always wrong.

Today, in this weather, no one would go out there and worry about other things. Ellie glanced outside and hoped that the rain was quickly over. It was the first time that there was such a storm in this country. At least it was the first thing they saw since they were here.

Peaches stared a little depressed out. She hoped that today her grave-meaning friend is not waiting in a hole until the rain stopped. When she met Louis it was raining very heavily and his underground tunnel was destroyed by water. At that time they were still living elsewhere and the molehog was also not so good at digging.

Now they both were much older and were able to take good care of themselves. She thought again back about as Captain Gutt threatened and her friend turned towards him unsolicited.

"What are you thinking?" Inquired the mammoth mother when she got lost gaze on her daughter.

"Since we arrived here, it has never rained this strong." Said Peaches only, but she don't turned her eyes from outside.

"The water will not come in here. Even if I wish it almost on the odor of the two here." The largest mammoth squinting only to the two possum brothers, they are lying in a recess in the rock wall.

"As if you would always smell of flowers." Said crash annoyed.

"Yes exactly. I remember that one time when…" Eddie wanted still continue his story but his sister interrupted the whole thing fast before it escalated.

"Guys, can you find no other topic? It looks like we have to spend the whole night here. So we should not quarrel all the time. We could play something?"

"Oh yes. Great idea." Explained Manny then sarcastically.

"For example, How about I see something you do not see and that's gray and stony…"

"You got a better idea?" Ellie pinches her husband with her trunk a little angry in the side.

"We can all go just to sleep the faster has warped the weather again. Then he turned to his daughter, who still was sitting a little off of them and watched the rain. Again and again they heard it thunder and lightning made the night sky for a few seconds as bright as day.

"Peaches come here. You should also get some sleep."

"Let her be. She is worried about her little friend. I hope he also has found a cave or something." Whispered the mammoth mother because she understood how Peaches must feel.

"Hm, you're right Dad. When I sleep, time passes quickly." Said the youngest mammoth monotonous and then lay down beside her parents. Although Manny surprised the behavior a bit but he noticed it then no further and closed his eyes like all the others in the cave.


	2. Perhaps A Sunny Day

The next morning the weather had really warped and it was to see not a cloud in the sky.

Because it was not enough for Sid to awake when the sun light hit right in the face, somewhat the elderly sloth helped. She poured him cold water in the face that had accumulated overnight in some places in the tree.

".. . I'm.. drowning!" Brought the Awakened bubbly out and then stood straight to the ground. Only when he looked around he noticed that he did not swim in the water. Pouting slightly, he looked at his grandmother.

"Grandma I just dreamed so beautiful."

"At such beautiful weather you should not sleep all day." Now that he was awake, Sid would approve something to eat and then he might go after his aborted project of yesterday. He did not know exactly what was going on between teenagers but still it deserved nobody to be excluded.

So he climbed down yawning from the tree and looked around. It is sad that his food came not from alone to him. He blinked a few times and then shut his eyes tightly together. In the distance he saw something running to him. But he did not believe that it was his breakfast. It was too big as it got closer.

"..uncle..Sid.." Peaches were getting out of breath from all the running around. Even if Sid was not particularly bright, he knew that something was wrong.

"Take a deep breath and then you tell what happened." The mammoth girl did what was said and then also came back to her steady breathing.

"Have you seen Louis? We meet almost always in the morning. But today he turned not up for the second time already."

"Was he not with you yesterday?"

"No. Uncle Sid if you know something you have to tell me!" She looked at him with her big pleading eyes. But the sloth did not know whether it was the right decision to tell her that he saw her friend really yesterday. But when the teenager already looked at him almost sadly, how could he say no.

"Yes I saw him yesterday. Just before the storm he had picked a few berries."

"You have to show me absolutely where it was."

"Now .." The sloth could not even finish his sentence, because he has already been carried away by the mammoth.

"Peaches, can you not wait until I ate something?" But she was not listening. Only now Sid noticed that this storm from last night left a big mess behind. He was actually able to sleep quiet about all the time. At least no loud noises invaded his ears.

"So where it was exactly?" Inquired Peaches as they stood on the border where forest and beach met.

"I think it was in that direction." Explained the sloth inaccurate because it no longer really knew where it was.

"Sid, do not tell me you've forgotten where it was?!" He slightly bowed his head because he was ashamed of his forgetfulness. But then again he remembered the he was not alone yesterday.

"I know what. We can ask Diego. He stood with me that is at the same place."

"Well then go!" And again Sid was just dragged along. That would probably have to wait a while longer. And again, Sid was just dragged along. The food would probably have to wait a while longer, he thought a little depressed.

"Uncle Diego?" Exclaimed mammoth girl from afar to lure the saber-tooth out from his cave. To their displeasure it came no answer out.

"Diego, could you please come out. It's important." Explained Sid loud when they were both exactly at the entrance. But again came neither a reply nor could they see the tiger.

"We should go in and look." Suggested Peaches. She was about to put a step forward, but then Sid her from going further.

"You wait here. Your father crushes me if I let you see things that you should not look for your age." She just rolled her eyes, but did as she was told anyway and waited while the sloth uncertain went inside. So large and roomy did not look this cave from the outside. Therefore, he wondered as he looked up and could not see the stone ceiling. He shook his head quickly because that was not important right now. Suddenly he heard a loud sniffle and he held fast his eyes shut.

"Diego? No matter what you just .." But as he peeked through his paws he saw absolutely no male saber tooth. The only animal here was Shira and she was a bit strange squirming on the ground.

"Shira?" Now he was almost beside her but she had not seen him yet. He wanted tap her already on the shoulder but the moment she jumped hastily up and pinned him to the ground. When she got to see who was there under her paws she quickly let go again.

"There... I'm sorry, Sid. I feel uncomfortable ... and ... as it's ..." Shira did not occur at the end of her sentence because she stumbled again. The sloth just kept her before she could simply fall to the stone floor with her head. Startled, he noticed that the tigress exuded a raised temperature.

"What is the with her?" Inquired Peaches concerned. When the sloth looked around, he realized that she had not come alone in the cave. Diego stood beside her and brought a little water to the female saber.

"I do not know what she has. Yesterday she was still good and this morning the fever has suddenly occurred." Explained the male saber tooth with a little despair in his voice. The other two could see that he was very worried, even if he wanted to hide it.

"Okay. Sid, you are running to my parents and tell them about it. I will look if I can rustle up ice anywhere. We should first try to lower her temperature."

"And what can I do?" Diego didn't want just to stand idly around while his roommate was miserable.

"You should stay with her. When she wakes up she should not be alone." With this sentence the mammoth left as quickly as possible the cave. The sloth saw only pleased only behind her.

"They grow up so fast."

"Shouldn't you also start running?"

"Oh yes." Sid wanted also to burst out when he remembered something.

"Stop! Diego, do you still remember what you wanted me to ask yesterday?" Panicked pushed the saber-toothed his friend hurry outside.

"Shhh. Not so loud!" The behavior was now for Sid a bit strangely. After all they talked all the time in a normal voice. Maybe Diego's issue had anything to do with Shira. But the sloth then shrugged his shoulders than to continue racking his brain about it.

"You know even where that was?" The tiger was now a bit irritated but answered anyway.

"Of course I know that. From here you can look closely. Otherwise I would have not visited you yesterday." He shows with his paw exactly behind the bushes where Sid was yesterday.

"So I am looking for Manny and Ellie then." So also the sloth hurriedly left the entrance of the cave. The saber could do nothing but be confused and also a little relieved to see his friend go. But suddenly he heard a whimper from the sick.

"Hey, all right. I brought you some water." Trembling, she tried to drink something before she looked at Diego correct.

"We need..to find them.." Apparently she was even warmer, because she did not speak very loud. But the male tiger understood it anyway, because his ears did not let him down. Suddenly she wanted to get up.

"Stay down. You have be healthy before you go somewhere again." Even though he might not have to show intention, but Shira noticed how worried the other was. At other times she would probably have been happy about it, but now was not the time for something like that.

"Diego listen! You have to run fast to Ellie…" After this sentence, she took another deep breath to continue to talk.

"Her brothers have probably the same…"

"What?"

"And not just them ... Peaches little friend could also.." A fit of coughing stopped her sentence abruptly. Although Diego was not quite sure but he stroked her back soothingly. Her answer was a weak smile before she spoke again.

The plant that is growing on the rocks near the waterfall..they are toxic...it's all my fault ..." She turned away from him that he have not to look in her face.

"I still do not quite understand. What is your fault?" Diego said a little surprised.

"The molehog had picked them. Much later i invaded what flowers are he had there. How could I be so stupid?" She scolded herself in a weak voice.

"Shira, I'm sure everything will be all right. Until now you're alive too." Although the saber-toothed tried to cheer her up, but nothing helped.

"I am also a much larger mammal. The plant is surrounded by a sticky substance. If we pass them you will notice it not immediately because it takes a while to ... Do you not see, if body is smaller the worse is the effect of the poison.." Because she became louder she stopped again coughing.

"I'll be fine again in a few days ... But perhaps the rodents are not going to survive ... please we need to find them and.." But she broke down again exhausted.

"It's ok kitty. You're not to blame." He said as he tried to support her.

"You should not call me that." She said, but he could see that it was not meant to be mean.

"Ok. Promise me that you stay quiet here and all you do is resting. I'll take care of everything else." Shira thought for a second but saw she could not help but agree to this. So she nodded, smiling slightly and lay back completely while Diego ran out of the cave.

Fast as he could the saber-toothed took on the track of the possums. Even if they were pains in the neck, he did not wish the premature end to them.

"Crash! Eddie!" He shouts as loud as he could when he came nearer to them. Now he could also perceive Ellie, she probably took already care of her terminally ill brothers. As to a forest clearing he could see the mammoth already. She looked sadly down. He looked panicked at the spot where she was staring. He wondered anxiously whether he was too late.

"Ellie where are your brothers?" That was the only thing he could think of. She pointed with her trunk upwards.

"They are not about that ..." The mammoth just nodded and he could only swallow. Shira had told that it could be dangerous for rodents, but he would not have thought that it would go so fast.

"Diego what do you such a face for? Is there something wrong? Is Shira not with you? Did you have a fight?" Now the saber tooth was a little irritated. Or she just went so with the pain. He did not know.

"She has ... Ouch." Suddenly something fell on his head. He reached immediately to the place and felt something small and furry.

"Nice catch Diego." Said Crash delighted and then just dropped the other possum down on the saber.

"Hey you're really good as a landing strip." Diego watched at the brothers in disbelief.

"Diego?" Ellie was a little worried as the tiger suddenly became so quiet.

"YOUR ARE ALIVE!" He threw the rodents joyful into the air. Eddie threw a questioning look at his brother. He only shrugged his shoulders knowing nothing while both approached the ground again. Diego catches the two in laughing. Only then he remembered something.

"Wait a minute! You are alive?! But Shira .. poisonous plant .. for small .."

"Slow down. Explain everything to us from the beginning." Said Ellie and was briefly holding the muzzle of saber-toothed. He took a deep breath and told then the whole story.

When the mammoth mother had heard all the details, she thought for a moment what could be there that her brothers were still alive and well. Of course she was glad. Still both had something done that the poison could not harm them.

"Well, we just survive everything and everyone." Eddie proudly trumpeted out while his brother agreed, nodding.

"No guys, it's not that. I would rather say it was because of the bath yesterday. With the shower, the secretion of the plant was rinsed from your fur."

"Does that mean that we are still alive because we have washed us?" Now you could see the sheer disappointment on the possum faces.

"Yes, it looks like it." Diego could not resist doing a maliciously grinning. But he turned quickly back to Ellie with a serious expression on.

"Should Shira go swimming now?"

"If she still has a fever would be a cool bath the best. I should go to her immediately. In the cave, she will probably not soon recover." Her brothers wanted to jump up on her, but she hastily pushed them back down.

"No guys. You have a different task. You go with Diego and help him to find Louis. You are finally growing up. You should also have to know that the plant was poisonous." She looked even at the two with a reproachful glance before she was about to leave. Only now the saber-toothed thought again of the sloth.

"Say Ellie? Have you seen Sid today?"

"No. Why do you ask? Has he come also in touch with the plant?"

"No, nothing like that." He had just a simple job, thought Diego a little annoyed as he jumped with the rodents on the back on his way and let the mammoth alone. Ellie looked confused while behind them, but thought the more important things stood now on the plan.

* * *

Peaches, however, proved successful in their search for ice. In order not to melt the same with her warm trunk she plucked a stable large leaf from a bush and wrapped it around the cold chunks. Just as she had tied it, she heard someone sneaking up behind her. Well at least as much as mammoths are possible. Actually, she was a bit disappointed that Louis did not visited her today. The day was almost back to an end.

Maybe he wants to be alone sometimes. After all we are almost all the time together. I can understand that he sometimes wants to meet new people.

Even if it's sounding very plausible in her head, it made her sad that she had to make to do more without her best friend in the future. Unfortunately, it turned out that the mammothgang was not an effective substitute for him. Even if they found Louis great now because of his heroic act. Where she again thought of that she had neither correct thanked nor had she apologized to the molhog.

Since they arrived here her little friend showed no evidence that he was mad with her. Maybe he just did as if it never happened.

But it was hurtful what she had said. She saw Louis indeed as a friend. He was her best friend and she had also decided to tell him that.

"Hey? Earth to Peaches?" Ethan waved his trunk before the mammoth girl around to test if she was still with him.

"Oh, hi Ethan." She smiled slightly embarrassed as he stood so close to her. Of course, she still found him handsome. Nevertheless, she did not want to end up with him. Because her mother was, as always, absolutely right. If you had to change for someone so the one might like you, then it was surely clear that this person can't be good for someone. She just wanted to be friends with him because she knew Ethan and the other mammoths would never really change their attitude. Peaches so removed a strand of hair from her face and then she tried to take care of their task.

"Where are you going?" Inquired the male mammoth while he stood in the way.

"I have quickly bring ice to someone before the ice melts." As if it was not obvious that she had to hurry. She was about to just push him over, but he stopped her with his trunk.

"If it's for your little friend, then he surely can wait."

"No it's not for Louis and now let me pass." In her second attempt to push herself past she had more success.

"See you later." She called half-heartedly while she went in the direction of the cave. Actually she was not very interested to meet Ethan again today. Was she imaging it or just swung a hostile undertone in his voice when he talked about Louis.

She tried expel these thoughts from the head. Now she had only to bring Shira the ice. She hoped that her mother already about this. Since she always know what to do if someone was sick or injured. Fortunately for her, she really was already at the tigress and tried to get her to stand up. But the fever made the body weak, so Shira could just raise her head.

"Here, Mum. I have brought some ice." With pride she put her pack down in front of Shira.

""Well done. Shira put your head on it then you feel muchbetter." Ellie wrapped the vines so that the tigress lay only on the soft cool sheets.

"That's a lot better .." Whispered the lying. Because she believed that she was slowly losing her mind by the heat. Now she could at least get some rest.

"Mum? Can you tell me what put her in this state?" Peaches inquired, glancing anxiously at the now dormant body before her. Ellie looked shortly thoughtfully at her daughter, because she just noticed that she probably not even knew of this story with the plant.

"We should give her some sleep and talk in front of the cave." She explained and both ran back to the entrance. The mammoth mothers don't want her girl actually offset in premature panic because she doesn't even know whether Louis was poisoned or not. But she also thought that Peaches had the right to know. After all she proved on many occasions how grown up she is already. She should also know that not everything could always run smoothly in life.

"Mum?" When they both remained in silence for a while, it made Peaches a little nervous. To be honest she already made her thoughts when she saw the face of her mother. So something is really wrong, she thought, looking depressed on her feet.

"Shira was poisoned." Began the mother then slowly with the truth.

"What? But how? I don't think she has eaten something wrong."

"She didn't. She was poisoned by a plant."

"Mum don't let you pull everything out of your nose. Shira is always reasonable. How could it happen?"

"How it could exactly happen that we need to ask her later. Your uncle had also touched the plant and .."

"What? Crash and Eddie have the same?" Now Peaches felt a little uneasy, because she could not even take care of the all at the same time. Then came question up in her who else could be affected. Maybe Sid's grandmother? No she had seen her this morning still gleefully walk on the beach. But what if the poison takes his effect only after a while.

"Hey kid! Take it easy. The two are in ok. I still bathed them yesterday before the storm so the poison could not harm them."

"I'm so going to wind them up with that in the future." This younger mammoth had to smile briefly.

""But what are this plants now? Can't we destroy them that something like that does not happen again in the future?"

"The flowers of this plant have a red-purple bright color and they have grown to high stones which are usually cold and a little damp..."

""They grow up at the waterfall!" Interrupted Peaches her mother suddenly and looked out into the distance. She was reassured she and her friend looked at these things only from afar a few days ago. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if they had picked the plants.

"Peaches I have to tell you something."

"Hm?" The younger mammoth knew that there was something, because her mother sounded alarming.

"Louis has probably touched the plants."


	3. A long night

Manny, however, had different thoughts in his head. As he looked at his daughter yesterday he noticed that she is grown still a quite a bit.

Nevertheless, came at him again and again the question when it will be that Peaches was an adult and her parents were no longer the only important mammoths in her live. Even worse would it be if she would leave her herd for that other mammoth. He could not even dissuaded from it if would choose so. After all, it was her right to live as she wanted. But as a father, it horrified him.

What if she came to the wrong person? What if it was someone who twisted her head so that she no longer wanted to be one of them? Although Ellie told him that Peaches had learned her lesson, for that matter but you could never know what is still coming.

Now he was standing here and overheard the rowdies who have nothing better to do than to talk about silly stuff. Mann did not really know what his daughter and the other girls found so great at her age in this Ethan. He had to admit he had a bit more savvy than the other mammoths from his group, but...

"Uh .. Manny what are you doing?" The sudden voice beside him coming out of nowhere almost gave him a heart attack.

"Sid, how many times have I told you that you that you should not sneak up behind me?!"

Huffed the mammoth and ran a little away from the place, so that the other mammoths did not get them. The last thing he needed was that Peaches undergoes that he stalked her friends.

""I have not really counted, but..."

"It doesn't matter. Did you want something in important?"

"Yes. Shira is became very ill trough something and now we do not know how we can help her. Although I have searched for Ellie, but when she falls asleep in any tree again I could look for hours around.

"Ok we should then get up to couples cave soon." Sid grinned roguish at this, because he knew how Diego would react if he were to hear that.

"I still don't understand. These are two adults. They are sleeping in the same cave, and they want us to know that there is still nothing between them." Said the mammoth while he threw Sid on his back.

"This reminds me of Ellie and you. You've been also very grown up at the beginning."

"Ok. The point is to you. But I also thought we were the last of our kind."

"Do you want the two now to make believe that they are the only saber-toothed tiger in the area? How do you imagine that in front of their good noses?" Manny just rolled his eyes to that, while he was already almost at the foot of the mountain, which housed the driven cavity.

"Sid think about it. Diego would never move far away from us. But Shira is free to go where she wants, but she remained at his side."

"So what?" Said Sid a little confused.

"I do not know how that works with big cats, but maybe she is just waiting for him to take the first step."

"Who's going to make the first step?" Inquired Ellie curiously now. The other two were so deepened their conversation that they did not notice as they approached the entrance of the cave.

"Ellie you're already here." Joyful Sid jumped from the mammoth down in the believe that everything would be better now.

"Now what is with Shira?" Asked the male mammoth.

"She was poisoned by a plant. But she will feel better in a few days." Ellie's face was sad at once. Worried Manny immediately stepped closer to his wife. But he knew beforehand what she would say.

"There was still someone poisoned." He took the sentence before she could say anything. She nodded slowly before accreting to speak again.

"Louis could possibly have it too."

"Wiener? But I thought he only eats berries and other insects?"

"I do not know the connections exactly yet. Peaches said she had not seen him for two days. She, Diego and the boys are already looking for him. Oh Manny, I hope they find him soon. A little desperate the mammoth mother lowered her head then.

"Hey, nothing is lost yet. The little one has already shown us how strong he is." Manfred patted her soothing her head with his trunk.

"Sid and I also go to look for him and then we find him in no time." She nodded and he threw the sloth again on his back.

"Manny, I know where we should look first. I saw him yesterday before the storm."

"Did he somehow looked ill?"

"I could not see that in the distance." Irritated, the mammoth suddenly stopped.

"Have you observed him Sid?"

"No. I just overheard as he chatted with a mammoth from this group."

"Coincidentally, yes?" Asked the larger mammal.

"So, like you did overhear accidentally Peaches friends earlier."

"Ok, ok. I've understood. Now kindly tell me where you've seen him! We have not much time." Sid was about to explain the way as a saber rushed past them.

"That's the direction. We have just to fallow Diego."

"You sure?"

"Even if not. Diego was in the same place yesterday. Either way we are moving forward."

Manny rolled his eyes again as he followed the saber-toothed quickly. When he then arrived at the place where Louis was picking berries yesterday, he remembered that he is available to get to air.

"What? Are you already tired?" Asked Crash with disappointed in his voice.

"He is just getting old." Added his brother and was shaking his head. Diego however, shook the rodents simple from his back and was beginning to look around.

"The track is lost here. That's why I stopped." The possum brothers accused each other a meaningful look.

"Of course. They never see it." Eddie whispered to Crash.

"Guys, my ears are still the best. You should better help me looking than rather worry about my age." At the moment the mammoth with the sloth on the back came to the place.

"Have you found him?" Asked Sid asked as he climbed down from his buddy.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm running after his track so far. He must be near." So all five investigated carefully after molehog. Of course, the storm had not left out the place here. So some trees were in the way. Light branches and shrubs were distributed like confetti everywhere.

"We'll never find him!" The saber tooth glanced at the sloth and the possums before he urged the mammoth a little away from the others.

"Manny there's something you should know." This gave him a little irritated look, because they no time to chat.

"Eddie and Crash have shown me where they met Louis yesterday. After that, I've begun tracking after his smell."

""Diego come to the point!"

"What I want to say is that the little one is accompanied by a sweet flowery smell all the time."

"You mean he still has the plants with him?!" The big cat gave as response only a nod to that. The mammoth shook it briefly and then simply was searching again. They were simply not allowed to be late.

Even though he always teased the little one, so he was a decent guy and above all a good friend for his daughter. All the time he had not thought of that. She was also looking for the molehog. Perhaps she had already found him.

"Manny! Diego! We found him!" Roared the sloth at once. The two called party lost no time and ran back immediately. But when they arrived at the point Manny's terrible fears were going to be true.

Peaches had really found the little one first. Slowly he approached to her to see what was going on. Because she did not move or listened to the two opossums they hopped around to bring her to any response. He grabbed both rodents and gave them a meaningful glace while he set them down on the floor. Then he finally saw where his daughter was staring so shocked. A small dug hole that just lay on her eye level. Mental he prepared himself for anything while he still went step forward to see it better. The sun gave not so much light that he could see everything clearly. Unfortunately, he saw enough that left his heart shortly shocked. There was laying a motionless little body with an almost dried-flower wreath in the paws.

The mammoth closed his eyes briefly took a deep breath and lifted the small out of there. When his trunk touched the molehog he felt a little heat, he also felt arise hope.

"He is still alive!" He explained with relief. Only now he noticed that Peaches followed his every move of him. She looked like she stands just before the tears, but wanted to act simultaneously brave at same time.

"Diego you go back and say that we've found him." He just nodded in agreement and disappeared.

"You should go back too." But the other three were already whining.

"Hey! Now you pulling yourself together. I said he's still alive! "Only then they were looking.

"Sid, you should go home and look after your granny." The sloth sniffed again and used one of the possum brothers as a handkerchief.

"What the.." Defendant Eddie with disgust in his voice and wanted to complain more, but when he turned around Sid was disappeared. When he looked in the other direction, he noticed that his brother and the two mammoths were already going on. He shook himself quick before he rapidly ran after them.

Peaches, however, could not keep her eyes from her friend all the time. Although her father said that he was still alive, but it made her so afraid that she could not see any sign of life. Also, she wondered where her father wanted quickly to go with Louis. Of course, she trusted him, yet she would like to know if she could do something to help. But she didn't want to ask. She was afraid that her voice would fail. So she just stayed silent and waited for a statement.

* * *

In the cave of the saber-toothed tiger Ellie told Shira stories about they had already been through so as herd. After the ice had melted the tigress said it was best to go immediately to the bathe the mammoth agreed of course. Now they were back, and both did not really know what they should talk about since it was rare times that they both were among themselves.

So it came the female saber-toothed lay almost curious and listened to the stories. Whenever she learned something new about their cave roommate she had to smile. While Ellie was speaking to herself she got the facial expressions her counterpart. Actually, she was curious what the saber-toothed tiger affected, but she also did not know if she could ask. So she let it be quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"You know Diego is a really nice guy."

"Ellie?" The Tigress sat up slowly and looked a little lost on the stone floor.

"Yes?" The mammoth mother attempted yet whether this conversation was a bad time because her conversation partner still did not feel quite well. But now she had started it, and she would listen attentively and try to assist her. After all she was one of their herd and therefore family.

"I really like him very much." Began Shira to whisper.

"It's just that I only defending and fighting for my life all the time…" Again came a coughing in between before she started the attempt to talk further.

"I have done so many bad things and I usually only thought of me... I just forgot how it is to be friends with someone…to worry about someone.." She was ashamed of her words and turned away from the mammoth. But Ellie knew only too well how she must feel. She did not want to know more about Shira's past. So she brushed her hopefully soon new friend shortly calm down her spine.

"Listen, I'm not saying that you can just forget about everything, but you belong to us now. No matter how obliquely our troop is sometimes. One thing I can promise you for sure, you'll never be alone."

"Even after I had allowed.."

"Such things happen. Nobody accused you of anything."

"Thank you." Said the tigress then only because she could not think of more. Inwardly, she wanted to remember when somebody was so understanding with her.

"So you should get some sleep now. It is almost dark. Shall I bring you something more?"

"No it's all right. For today, you've done enough for me." Then she showed the mammoth mother a grateful little smile.

"I look over again in the morning." The saber-toothed tiger nodded to her and Ellie emerged from the cave. Outside, she met a waiting male saber.

"Have you found Louis?"

"Yes and he is still alive. Unfortunately I do not know more, but I think the little one will be

healthy again. Otherwise Manny would not have sent me here." The mammoth nodded and was already to talk further. But Diego cut her off.

"She still blamed herself."

"Diego! Eavesdropping really is not good." Began Ellie playing an annoyed look.

"I did not at all. I swear it! I just didn't want simply barge in at any woman talking."

"How nice of you. I have just told her a few stories about you." Then he looked at her in horror.

"Ellie, please tell me you haven't done that?" Almost in despair the sentence came out of him. The mammoth grinned briefly happy before ruffling the big cat on the head with her the trunk.

"Honestly Diego, how long have we known each other? That is something I would never do." On one hand, the saber-toothed knew that. On the other hand he was a bit shocked.

"When you're in love makes you look more much thought huh?" Although she whispered while she said that he looked almost in panic to the cave.

"Pssst! Manny told you that?! When I got him between my.."

"Calm down! He did not have to." Ellie said with a smile.

"Is it that obvious?" He inquired a little ropy.

"It is ok Diego. I'm coming over again tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Said the saber tooth while he saw behind the mammoth. He wondered if the whole country knew about it and made fun of him. He lay just to the side of the entrance and quickly closed his eyes. Although it was a little windy but it was long night. So it could not be that hard with the sleep. He just could not go into the cave, because he suddenly was too embarrassed.

* * *

"And you think that helped?" Inquired Crash from Manny.

"At least we are sure now that the poisonous stuff doesn't stick in his fur anymore."

"I wish we had known that yesterday already." Guilt loading saw Eddie on the floor.

"Yesterday?" Asked the male mammoth skeptical.

"Well. We caught him with this plant yesterday and ... and had we known that it was toxic ... we would have thrown the things immediately away." Manny could only sigh. He saw that the possums really felt sorry for that and also scolding them now would bring nothing more.

"Forget it for now. If you want to help the little one then you should look along for his favorite food. When he wakes up he surely will be hungry later." He tried to think positively here. Even if the poison was no longer on the body, they didn't know how much is already come into it.

"At your command!" Roared the rodents and they ran fast into the darkness. Now he finally had the chance to talk to his daughter. It made him a little afraid that she was so silent the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Peaches dried Louis fur after the wash and carried him up to their usual sleeping place all the time. She carefully put the little one on the floor before she searched moss and other soft materials together. The younger mammoth distributed all the things on an old tree stump that was standing here by accident. Now she was done with the bed and put the molehog gently on it. With a larger sheet she covered him up to his neck before she then turned to her father. Now she looked also guilty on the floor.

"Dad, this is all my fault."

"Speak not such nonsense, Peaches. You didn't know that he wanted to pick the flowers" Manny wanted to calm her down, but that didn't work really well.

"But I'm responsible for his condition. I have raved about how I would look with these flowers. I would be prettier than the other girls so.."

"These things grow only at the tips of the rocks near the waterfall." His daughter nodded wordlessly to it.

"Then how could Wiener actually get them? It needs some help to climb that high."

"When we saw him yesterday, he said that he has used for picking almost half a day." Explained Eddie where pulled out a small uprooted berry bush behind him. Peaches took the heavy thing off from him immediately and put it on the roots of the tree stump.

"Hey where did you left Crash?" Ellie wanted to know, now she finally arrived on the forest glade.

"Mum!" Peaches ran now almost close to the tears to her. The mammoth mother glanced searchingly to her husband to ask with looks how things were. As Manny nodded to her, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Crash is still searching a few nuts together." Said Eddie. While Ellie stroked her daughter soothingly over the head.

"You should now go all to sleep. I'm going to.." But the mammoth father never came to the end of his sentence.

"No. I'll take care of him." Only Manny wanted to vote against it, but he had nothing more to say when he saw his wife's frantic gesturing behind Peaches. So one possum still decided to wait for the missing and the two adult mammoths retreated for the night. Peaches, however, could now hold her tears barely back, because off her he felt so bad now.

"You have to be healthy again. Do you hear?!" She whispered barely audible.

"Without you I would only make unreasonable stuff."

Ellie, who had a close eye on her daughter from her sleeping place, looked anxiously to her husband now. She snuggled up to him by the way. Today she did not feel like hanging on a tree simple.

"What do you mean? Will Louis make it?" He said nothing but only looked lost away. Nevertheless, that was already an answer for the mammoth mother.

"That's not fair." She defendant softly. Manny remained silent and closed his eyes. Inwardly, he prayed for the little guy, because he knew it would break Peaches heart if he no longer would get up tomorrow.

Eddie had now that he saw the lifeless-looking molehog, insane guilt. So he walked from his place where he wanted to wait for his brother over to the waking mammoth.

"Is Crash not back yet?" She inquired softly as she heard the opossum creep up.

"No. He is still looking for nuts. Listen, Peaches, if there is anything we can do then.."

"It's all right. You are certainly tired. The best is you're going to sleep now. I can do that here alone." She explained, smiling slightly. Although Eddie wanted to stay awake, but he thought that perhaps that his niece only wanted to have her rest." He nodded almost imperceptibly but the mammoth girl didn't got it because her eyes rested again on Louis.

Peaches wished that her little friend would at least wake up and then he could say what he needed. The saber-toothed tigress had a high fever there was ice a solution. Louis on the other hand felt cold. Almost too cold for a living but she didn't know what she should do, but she also couldn't simply wake him up.

Nevertheless, the little guy breathed and that was the most important to her. When it was her job here for waiting for a better sign from her friend all night, then she would do that.

* * *

"How do you look like? Has something happened?" The older sloth lady looked questioningly at her grandson now he was at the roots of the tree where the tree house was built on.

"Oh grandma. The day was anything but funny. Shira and Peaches friend Louis have been poisoned by a plant and now they both feel accordingly poor. Manny just sent me away because I'm no help anyway."

"Sidney that's not true. He has determined sent you away because it is night, also bedtime. So go to bed and sleep. You'll see everything differently tomorrow."

"But.."

"But nothing." She already gave him a beating with her cane.

"I am an adult sloth." After this sentence, he yawned once heartily and then went still high in the tree to his hammock. It was more than ok that he stuffed some fruit into his mouth as he was on mammoth search. Otherwise, he had also to take care of it now.

"That you still have to say everything to the boy." Scolded the older sloth at the foot of the tree. She turned then to the moon to admire him in this cloudless night.

**Next Chapter comes up on Friday :)**


	4. Next Day

"Um hello? Is there anyone?" For some time now he wandered through the dense fog. Again and again here and there are known shadows, but he could not really see clearly. He could also hear voices from time to time. Unfortunately these were too far away to be able to say exactly who was speaking there. Louis understood slowly nothing anymore. The last thing he remembered was that he wanted to hide from the storm. After that, everything was black in his memory and to his misery he had also lost the floral wreath. It would be quite a chore to start the whole thing again. Maybe he should move it to a few days later when the weather had changed, or at least until he was feeling a bit better. Because since he woke up in this dense fog he felt powerless somehow. He not even realized as he stepped on the floor with his feet. Then there were these temperature fluctuations. First he froze for a while and all of a sudden it was warmer. But that did not last long because it was cool again. He even had the feeling that the air seemed moist. Curiously, but it isn't raining. After that, everything around him felt warm again. If he had not been traveling, he would have laid himself on the floor and slept immediately. But now he could not sleep, because he wanted to meet Peaches again. He has, after all, not seen her for two days. It usually never went a day by easily without each other. He wondered if it makes any difference for her if she doesn't see him anymore. Abruptly, he saw his reflection on the floor in front of him.

"Water? Where it suddenly come from?" The haze twisted about the cool water. His image changed at once, and he looked down at Ethan. But it seemed that he hasn't noticed him. He found it quite strange that he saw the mammoth in the water. His brain must play a prank on him. Suddenly Ethan was no longer alone on the other side. Peaches appeared at his side as from nowhere. Pleased she smiled at the other mammoth. Louis knew that his friend was still behind this guy. Why she had not simply admitted it? Not that he had ever asked, but he would have liked to hear it from her. He just hoped Ethan would not disappoint her again.

Nevertheless, he had the need to go to them, even if he would only ask if she had time later or tomorrow for him. But running into the water was illogical for him because he could not really swim well. So he wanted to first carefully put in one of his feet. Unfortunately, that did not work because the water was frozen and therefore as smooth as glass. It seems strange that the sun was still shining on the other side.

All of a sudden everything went dark and cold again. When he pounded on the ice, he frightened noticed that not the mammoths were under water. But it seemed nobody realized him here. He suspected because the ice was just too thick. Why didn't want his paws function properly? He had already dug through thicker ice after all. The water ran down too fast in his throat as he tried to scream, but that was his fault here. Now he would drown without anyone to know. Maybe it was better, he thought for a moment. In the same time, it became warm again. It was not an unpleasant heat, rather it was a good comfortable feeling that you never wanted to let go.

"Louis?" Yes, that must be heaven, thought the molehog happy. But a second later he wondered what his friend was doing here already. Because it was clearly her voice he heard now. Hastily he wanted to open his eyes to see what is going on.

"Louis you're ok? Attempt to breathe calmly." Told him Peaches, she stroked reassuring the little with her trunk on the back. That was not easy by his spines. The awakened One looked confused around. Only then he noticed relieved that he was not the drowning. He would be much more choking on a coughing fit if he had not woken up. His throat hurts a lot. So he touched his fur there if somewhere was a little swollen. Besides, he slowly looked up at the mammoth girls. Something glittered in the dawn on her face, he looked up quickly if it had rained again. He could unfortunately make no cloud out.

"Are you feeling better?" Then it occurred to him that his friend spoke with a slightly unsteady voice and also he noticed that he was half covered in a tree stump.

"Where ... am I?" He could not ask the question very loud, but his opponent had to have understood it anyway.

"You're in my home." He also saw now what the sun reflected before. There are tears running down Peaches face.

"What has happened ...? ... I'm sure ... it is everything.." He wanted to calm her down, but then he suddenly started coughing heavily. He wondered where he had just been infected. Actually he rarely get sick. The mammoth quickly wiped the tears away and hugged the molehog carefully.

"I'm so glad you're still alive." The knowledge that his friend was sad because of him has raised mixed emotions in him. On one hand, he was glad that she cared about him. On the other hand, it did also hurt that she had trouble because of him. He also felt very uncomfortable now. Not because Peaches held him close, but because he was a little afraid that someone from her family could see them.

"Hey ... Peaches! I ... am ok." So she put him back onto the tree stump. That had the advantage that Louis could lie down again when he wanted to. For the mammoth the boy looked pretty shaky on his legs.

"I'm sorry." So she still wiped the last tears of joy away before she spoke again.

"But last night you were anything but not ok. You have picked the flowers at the waterfall alone, right?" Caught saw the molehog away. It was clear that the possums could not hold anything back. Now he stood there and had the ring not more.

"Yes. But unfortunately ... I..."

"Louis the flowers are poisonous." She interrupted him before he could say anything else it.

"What?" Now he looked really shocked.

"I'm so sorry that I have raved about those things. I'm sure you wanted me to give me a gift and you have therefore taken them from the rocks. If I had known that they are toxic and make you sick, then I would have certainly discouraged you." Explained the mammoth guiltily.

"You could have died from it and because I was only thinking of me ..

"Peaches ... I still living... it's not your fault." He coughed before accreting to speak again. Nevertheless, he had to think about what almost could have happened. He could poison his friend, but then another thought had struck him.

"What's with Crash...Eddie.." Again he broke off coughing.

"Attempt to breathe calmly. They are ok. My mother forced them yesterday to take a bath and she did not even know it. Since it was practically they have wallowed times in the mud." That made the small mammal not really happier.

"And Shira ... and ... Ethan ...?"

"Shira had it also caught, but she will certainly feel but a little better tomorrow. Wait a minute! Did you just say that Ethan has it too?" The respondent nodded affected.

"But how he came into contact with the planty?"

"It's the best to go to him….and ask him yourself." Actually, Louis didn't want to sound angry, but for some reason he did it. Then Peaches facial features changed accordingly. He pushed it to its current weak body. He just had his feelings not so well under control.

"Louis, I will of course stay here. Unlike you, Ethan is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"He still looked very healthy yesterday afternoon." Again Louis nodded to that. He was relieved. Nevertheless, even if he didn't like this braggart, he wished him nothing so bad.

"But let's change the subject. Now you're finally awake and you can tell me what you need. Eddie and Crash were looking for a few berries and nuts last night. She held both to him immediately. Then she briefly turned around and grabbed something.

"Here! First take this, you certainly thirsty. A leaf with dew-fresh water." Of course Louis burned the neck so he took the cool water first in and drank it all. It was not much but the thirst deleted it for now. Peaches, however, already waiting held out the next sheet. Smiling, he placed it next to him without to spill down the water.

"Peaches ... tell me?"

"Yes?" Said the mammoth girl, because her little friend stopped abruptly to speak.

"Wiener you're still alive!" But they were interrupted by two screeching possums.

"We have already assumed the worst." Announced crash dramatically.

"Yes. How could you frighten us so much?" Added Eddie in the same voice. Then the two wanted to rush forward to the molehog, but Peaches held them fast from it. She held the brothers at the tail so high that she had both exactly at eye level.

"Don't you see that he is not fit enough to run around yet?!"

"She's right." In that order Ellie came in between and took over the striped rodents.

"It's nice to see that you're doing better Louis. Do I have to bring something to eat?" Silently he pointed to the berries and nuts.

"Wow. Guys you really worked hard last night." With pride nodded the two possums.

"And Peaches? Should I bring you something?" The mammoth mother did not want to seem worried, but she could see that her daughter was really taken by the night. She would later ask Peaches if she needed a break. Ellie also hoped that Manny would not exaggerate when he is awake. She knew that he could also not sleep and so he fell asleep sometime in the morning.

"I go and get me something later." Replied the younger mammoth. Because hunger she really felt not hungry. It was probably because she still felt pure relief at the improvement of her friend.

Ellie nodded to her daughter in agree and made her way off with their impatient brothers.

* * *

The sun's rays painted the walls in the tigers cave slowly a little brighter every morning. Shira blinked a few times around to get the sleep from her eyes. Then she carefully stood up. Today she was clearly a little better. The scratching in the throat was still there, but it was not quite so bad. So she stretched to test the rest of her body. Everything ached a little, but if she would be slowly it could work with the running around. Only now she noticed that she was alone here. Diego had probably already gotten hungry, she thought as she ran outside.

"Or not." At the entrance she discovered the missing saber tooth. Two untwisted possums were running around him.

"Diego, Diego." Eddie stood there and shook played disappointed his head.

"There you have absolutely no idea about women." The addressed just rolled his eyes and hoped that the female saber-toothed finally woke up. He was waiting for her with the search for food.

"Real bad. Since you not that long together and she throw you out of the cave already." Now Crash gave also his opinion to this.

"If you had asked us, then that certainly would not have happened."

"Hey! She hasn't kicked me out!" But Diego's words were simply ignored.

"Your ruffled fur says something else. Yet you look tired. That is to say yes, you've slept out here."

"Doesn't he always look tired?" Inquired Crash from his brother.

"Now that you mention it ..." They both ended climbing to the saber-toothed up to look at him more closely.

"Maybe she kicked him out because of that. He is getting too old."

As Shira heard that she had to step in after all. She knew that the rodents just would annoy Diego for fun, but they went a little too far. Quietly, she crept a little closer and waited for Crash and Eddie to sit a little calm on the other saber. Then she gave simply a dangerous roar from herself while she tore the two from Diego down. The brothers stood in shock, of course and played dead again.

"Good morning." She explained a little quieter after a clear her throat while she put the smaller mammals on the ground. But they were not the only ones she had shocked. Diego didn't notice her too. This was probably because he had possum squeaking in the ears all the time.

"That's really not cool." Explained Eddie offended.

"Exactly, we could have died of a heart attack." Added Crash just as disgruntled.

"Oh guys that was just fun." Said Shira with a smile.

"You have strange humor." Both possums shook their heads and ran toward her sister, who they saw at the foot of the mountain now.

"Just ignore them. They're only fooling around. Much more important is how you are today." Said Diego so cool and calm as possible. She turned completely around to face him now.

"Today it is a little better. Did you want to walk around with me a little? I'm not very fast but.."

"Of course." Only then the male saber-toothed realized that his answer was a little premature. He had not even let her finish her sentence.

"I mean..sure why not. I have nothing else to do." She shook her head a little but smiled to that.

"I'm just tell quickly Ellie my decision okay?" Diego nodded and soon Shira turned her back to him and he cursed himself silently.

"What was that for a response? 'I've got nothing else to do?' If I go on so she really throws me out here." He really wanted to pull himself together, but it's so long ago that he wanted to ensnare a female. Shira was a really great friend. They went hunting together and talked every now about things that only saber-toothed tigers could discuss with each other. Somehow he had been missing this. Nevertheless, it was fared better in the years with his friends than in the period with his old pack before.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" The silver-haired saber brought him back to reality again.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go." Shira found the behavior a little strange but perhaps she was imagining things. So she just ran after Diego. Then she thought about it again what should become of her. After Ellie's stories Diego was the complete opposite of the normal saber-toothed tiger. Of course, he was good at hunting, but lacked almost any brutality with him. Whether he saw her as a good friend or more, that was not the point now.

Other tigers she had met previously saw only a prey in her. A female being that you could suppress. Diego, however, was the first who treated her as equal. The other from this different herd, had become important to her and vice versa.

And here was her problem. Shira liked Diego really very much. But she did not know whether that was just built on a friendly basis. First she wanted to not think about it, because she could not bear it to disappoint or hurt him. Maybe she should give him the cave. She wondered if Diego would also have his own family. In addition, she also occupied the matter of the other saber-toothed tigers they are nearby since a short time.

"Shira?" Her male companion watched her again and again out of the corner of his eyes. He did not know whether she still felt bad or if it was something else bothering her.

"Hm?"

"Are you really okay? Shall we run slower?" Thereupon, the tigress was really slow and glanced at him examining.

"Diego, can I ask you something?" It sounded so serious that he would have denied it at best, but it had nothing necessarily have anything to do with them.

"Of course. Fire away." He said, although in a good mood but inwardly he was anything but that.

"Am I holding you from something?"

"What? No. I told you we go together.." But she interrupted him to explain better what she meant.

"No. I'm talking about our lives. Some time ago, this pack of saber-toothed tiger came in this.."

"I see. You've talked to them. Shira they are still nearby. If you want to ask me if you can go with them, then you don't need my permission to do so. You can go wherever..." She interrupted him again and came up a bit.

"That's not it. I really like it here." And Shira meant that really how she said it and her counterpart pleased that a lot, even if he had not showed that on the outside.

"What I meant to say is if I'm too in the cave…"

"What makes you think that? It is large and spacious."

"That's just it. Want you for not looking for someone to start a family with?" Diego would have really expected anything but that.

"What are you talking about? But I have a family. Shira what's going on? Where that suddenly come from?"

"I know that the others make their thoughts if we are couple now or not." The male saber short rolled his eyes and wondered who he had to thank for that conversation. Manny? Sid? Or Crash and Eddie were too loud in front of their cave entrance earlier? But what did he care about that now how she had experienced it. Of course he had always thought about here and there to have his own family, but by the time he had given up because how could he explain his living conditions to another saber, even if he felt more than just like for Shira, he wouldn't force her to anything.

"Listen Shira! Who cares what others say or think? We are friends who sleep in the same cave. So what?"

"You are really a softi." Said Shira smilingly and leaned on him without a warning.

"Hey, not so loud. I don't want everybody to know." Explained Diego with played angry voice. He could not help but grin anyway. But it was fine as long as no one gets it.

"Oh, how sweet!" They both turned around, startled by the voice from they were being disturbed.

"Just pretend I'm not there."

"I try mostly Sid. Unfortunately It just never works." Well Diego was really disgruntled and went away from Shira. She however had to smile, because she found it kind of cute when the other saber-tooth was embarrassed because of the situation. She confessed indeed that it was not the best time to cuddle with the other tiger. Actually, she just wanted to thank him for all times, but a different feeling interfered with that and it had nothing to do with gratitude. She never thought that her cave roommate would be so warm and soft. Previously she had never paid attention to something like that.

"Someone is in a bad mood here. If you lovebirds do not want to be disturbed then you should.."

"Sid! Did you want something in particular?" Quickly interrupted the male saber the other before other stuff flowed out of this blabbermouth.

"I saw you sneak past and.." A look from Diego said the sloth that he should be as brief as possible.

"I just wanted to know whether is Shira better?"

"Thanks for asking. Yes, today I feel really better. I've also got a great male nurse." She looked back at the male saber tooth.

"One does what one can." Explained he only cool. Sid, however, shrugged his eyebrows as he nudged Diego with his elbows in the side.

"Aha, you playing the nurse hm?" He added then quietly. Of course, Shira had noticed it anyway. She only shook her head with a smile.

""Anyway Shira and I must move on." The saber-toothed wanted his conspecific to move already but the sloth was not finished yet.

"Actually, I'm on the way to Louis. You didn't know if he is already doing better?"

"Ellie told me that her daughter was watching over the little one the whole night. She even said if he approaches it slowly then he will be alright again." Shira hoped it at least.

"That is good to know. I'm still looking over again. Maybe I can do something for him." Tigress nodded and Sid left the place.

"I also should see after him later. If he want to see me at all."

"Shira stop to blame yourself for it now. This can happen and I'm sure that Louis doesn't blame you." Actually she wanted to contradict him, but she also doesn't to argue with Diego now. So she simply nodded and they both continued their stroll.


	5. Worried About The Ones We Love

Finally Manny also found the time to get up. Rather, he noticed that Ellie was no longer beside him and it was more than bright for the day. The most of the night, rhe had made thoughts about how he should probably deal with the situation. Now he would probably have to see the facts in the face. No matter how bad they may be. So he went to the place where he still suspected Peaches. Of course, she still was there. So he quietly crept to her, as far as it was possible for a mammoth.

"Is it really okay if I shortly disappear?"

"Peaches, you already had…taken care of me…the whole morning." Then Louis drank something once again to make it better with the talking. His throat went also really dry quickly. Maybe it was because the air was so warm today.

"Now just go ... I can manage myself here.." He put on a convincing face. Although, he liked to be cared for by his friend. But he didn't want her to waste her time with him all day.

"It will not take long." So the mammoth girl ran through the bushes and out of sight of the molehog. He couldn't let it to look dreamy behind her. Shortly after that, Louis was exhausted and fell on his back and closed his eyes. He was so tired all the time. Nevertheless, he didn't want to fall asleep before Peaches. Maybe he should still eat a few berries. He saw that he needed power now.

But when he opened his eyes again, he got a shock at first then another mammoth stand with a strict searching glance above him.

Then you are really better." Said Manny clear and Louis could't do anything else quickly stand up again and nod silently. Although he had long got used to the size of the mammoths, he also had respect for them. Well actually he was also a little afraid of Peaches father. He knew that the mammoth before him just wanted to protect his only daughter. However, he found that this was sometimes a bit exaggerated. After all Peaches was almost a grown up.

The molehog swallowed hard as he thought again of the poisonous flower. What if he now gets crushed for this action? Had his opponent just waited for an opportunity like this?

"I hope you know how to appreciate it what Peaches has done for you." Manny explained in a stern tone. Again he got just a silent nod from the little one. When his daughter was there the whole thing was easier. It is just too rare that he was alone with Wiener." Ellie was in such matters much better than him. Manny asked himself slowly where she was so long. Probably she was looking for other things while she let him sleep.

"Listen! You've frightened us all very much!"

"Sir ... that was really ... not my intention." Louis explained with a small voice. He wondered why the mammoth sounded nervous Finally he was the little one here. With Peaches mother he was on better terms. This was probably because she grew up like a possum. She understood what it meant to be a smaller creature. Although she never even was one.

"I'm sorry if I'm sometimes a little rude to you." The molehog saw to his opponent now in surprise. You've shown that you can help when Peaches is in need. Yet I can't not help but worry about her."

That's…ok." Said Louis understanding.

"Really?"

"I can...understand that. Peaches is .." A coughing fit interrupted him again. The mammoth offered him something to drink quickly. The smaller one took it immediately and thanked him.

"Sometimes Peaches is a little...rashly. However, I must say... she is very smart and so she always is looking for a way out if we ... are in bad situations.." When he saw Manny's face Louis added one more sentence quickly.

"Not that we ... go into those..on purpose."

"I know that. Nevertheless think.."

"You are worried...because she is soon old ...enough to start her own family." As the boy looked up, he knew he had hit the nail completely on the head. Yes it made him sad too because if Peaches would meet a nice mammoth then they could no longer spend so much time together. It shuddered him already if it should arrive earlier rather than later. Sadly, he simply looked to the floor again. Maybe he should look for someone then.

"Hey little one, you should.." But the mammoth was abruptly interrupted by another.

"Dad!" Hastily Peaches shoved her father from the stump away.

"I hope, you don't annoy him again?"

"No. What do you think of me? " Manny inquired a little offended. He saw the tiredness in the eyes of his daughter too.

"No Peaches. Your father...and I have only talked." Said Louis to describe the situation.

"Then it's all right. Here Louis. I brought you some ice." Then as the young mammoth turned and Louis did not catch that Manny was still looking when he was slightly dreamily gazing at Peaches.

"Tell me.." The older mammoth looked between the two searchingly back and forth. What he had just seen that he had never noticed before.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Can it be that..."

"Manny? Ellie? Peaches? Where you?" One of the called party rolled his eyes when he heard the sloth.

"We are here Uncle Sid." Replied the younger mammoth because she knew that her father would not do this.

"Hey friends. I see that our second patient is also a little better."

"Yes, thanks to the help of Peaches." Said Louis and smiling slightly. Sid exchanged a short meaningful look with Manny. Apparently no one had explained the little one how serious his situation was or still is. But then the sloth came to another thought. Finally, he wanted to inquire the molehog what was the conversation about, that he had overheard. Of course he had previously thought plenty about it before he started a discussion. His problem was now how he got the mammoth girl away from little one. It wouldn't be that simple. She was stubborn as her father when it mattered and at the moment it looked like she would not leave from the side of her sick friend. But then a treacherous yawn escaped her moth.

"Peaches?..If you're tired…you can really...rest a little." Louis looked so pleadingly at her that she almost couldn't say no.

"But…" The molehog wanted to hear no further explanation; because of course he had noticed the tiredness in her face.

"That's okay...I'll be here... if you're fit again."

"Don't worry. We take care of him." Both Sid and Manny confirmed the whole thing with a nod now. The young mammoth saw that she probably had no chance and hurried to her place to sleep and so no time was to waste. It wouldn't last long. By the other three lasted silence first. The sloth thought that is still how it could get rid of the other mammoth without that it appeared suspicious.

"So what I just now wanted to know before was what were you thinking about when you pick that stuff?" Louis knew it that Manny only waited for the right moment to wear him down. But he remembered that Sid was still there. At least one witness was present, he thought a little hopeful.

"You should not pick on someone in this state." Threw the sloth out.

"I don't do that. I just teach him what else could have happened." Then Manny turned back to the patient.

"Not only the plants were toxic, but in the amount in which they grow, it is also not completely safe. The next time I want you exactly thinking about something before…"

"Manny?" Interrupted him a female voice a little unnerved.

"I think he has learned his lesson." Ellie walked right into the clearing.

"But…"

"But nothing. Don't you see that he still needs to rest. Move your scolding to later and come with me!" Since the male mammoth could not do anything simply against his wife because somehow she was right. So he just sighed and followed her.

"Had I known...that I only trouble every one...then.." The molehog cooled his head with the remaining ice to ease the a little.

"It's all right, kid." Told Sid and he was glad that he was finally alone with Louis.

"You wanted only bring her joy because you like Peaches or is it not true?" The smaller mammal shrank back a little.

"Well...well...we are..and as friends..." This time he made no breaks because he needed air or a coughing fit was interrupting. He just stuttered because it was really uncomfortable for him to talk to someone about it. After all he wanted to keep the secret to himself that he was really a little in love with the mammoth girl.

"Oh come on .." Sid wanted to say more but unexpectedly something jumped on top of his face.

"Ahhh ... make it go away!" He ran frantically with a spider on the face around the place. Now also two laughing possums came down from the trees.

"We thought that you need a little entertainment." Eddie explained with laughing while he was on the edge of the tree stump and made himself comfortable. Crash handed Louis a few fresh berries before he did the same as his brother.

"What a show." He adds amused. Even the patient thought that it was a little amusing, but he was also glad that the possums rescued him from an unpleasant situation.

* * *

The two saber-toothed tiger had eaten something and were now at a river to drink some fresh water. Diego left his companion alone for a few moments to pluck some juicy berries. Usually, he could not enthusiastic about fruits, but Manny recommended him some if he should ever have a vitamin deficiency. He just stood before such a sort of bush he and Shira should get every energy supplier she could find. He looked at the things again just to be sure that it were really the right berries. The last thing he needed now was that it made her worse than before.

"I said NO!" That roar let the saber forgot the plant and he ran quickly back to his sick friend. As soon as he had her back in the limelight, he had sadly to realize that she was not alone. Two foreign saber-toothed tiger had pushed her to a rock wall.

"What is going on here?" He inquired in a cold tone as he stood protectively in front of Shira.

"Do not interfere! We have seen her first!" Declared one of this two annoyed. Diego could smell that they were members of the pack that currently stays nearby.

"Right. Someone at your age doesn't know what to do with such a female." Also the other began to provoke him. The two tigers in front of him were quite vain, at least it gave away their position. Maybe he was lucky and the two were not here for a fight. When they want the woman behind him, it was only over his dead body.

"I think I have heard that the Lady has rejected your offer." He tried it politely again.

"I think, she don't know what she wants." Said one of the strangers and he first wanted to push past Diego. He of course, didn't let him and was pointing out a last time that he can do it seriously.

"You shouldn't tease us!" So they both wanted to go simultaneously on Diego, but of course Shira wouldn't simply stand by. Even if her body didn't wanted quite obey in the combat as she liked it. Her companion was brave. It was long between the four, only an eternal back and forth. At least until an attack of weakness came over the silver-haired tigress.

"You fought bravely, but ." From then Diego only saw red. His friend was unconscious and the guy wanted to take advantage of that. Of course, he couldn't let that happen under any circumstances. So he pushed the guy with his paws violently to the side. In that moment he had forgotten the other and was caught at the shoulder. None of it he let saw the strangers and got ready to continue to struggle. The others were also already out of breath and not less scratched. So after they exchange a quick look they were running away. Diego waited a while before he hissed air through his teeth. His shoulder burned hellish. However he ignored it further and looked at the unconscious.

"Hey Shira, this is not really the best place to sleep." He shook her a little because they were in a hurry. If the foreign saber tooth tigers come back with reinforcements, he really looked old. She opened her eyes and moved up quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. The little back-and-forth was probably a bit much to start with." She said with a small smile.

"We should go. You should get a little rest in the cave." The male saber turned around so that she couldn't realize his full potential. So he proceeded bravely and without a limp.

"You're probably right." Added Shira relieved. After this incident, she would not move far from their den. Finally, she was her cave roommate not a great help. In addition, she also wanted to walk around alone again. Diego should not always have to play her babysitter.

At the foot of the mountain in which there was also their cave, the female saber noticed something. Rather, she noticed it already at the half way back, but now it has become increasingly clear. Diego could not walk properly for some reason. Then there was that he didn't even looked back to her since they left the arena. Not that it was necessary, but he also talked the whole time not a word with her. She wondered if he was upset maybe because they were in such a risky situation.

"Wait!" She admonished him loud as it was possible and jumped with her again gathered strength just before him. Of course, her opponent tried to hide his injury. But it was useless, she had seen it already. The two deep looking scratches on his left side were difficult to overlook from the front.

"It heals again." Diego broke hastily the silence when he saw her dismayed glance.

"How long have you wanted to hide this from me?" She stepped closer to him to have a better view of wound.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Shira just rolled her eyes and cleaned the wound with her tongue. The other saber became shiver down his spine. On the one hand it was because it burned and on partly because it was a very intimate gesture. Again he racked his brain what to think of that.

"I'm sorry that you were inveigled there." She began to apologize and walked on the way again.

"You can't help it. But why didn't you tell me that these guys were after you?" Diego followed her after that sentence.

"When I talked with them the first time they seemed silly. That's why I didn't take their talk seriously, that they would look after me I shouldn't come back."

"However, they wouldn't dare to come here." Shira could hear the other not only said that to soothe her. So until they were in the safe cave they both spoke not another word to each other. The male saber lay simply in his usual corner.

"Is it ok if I rest a little?" Actually, he didn't want to show weakness in front of her, but the struggle tugged at him. He just needed a break and he thought it was better so than just to faint in front of her.

"If I can lay with you?" Shira didn't wait for an answer and just did it. As she snuggled up to Diego, he felt very differently. He hadn't actually imagined like that, for now he wouldn't really come to rest. His companion was warm and smelled pleasant to him. Inwardly, he asked himself how she could remain so calm. His heart hammered so hard against his chest that he was afraid she might hear it.

"Is something wrong? You seem so tense."

"It's just ... oh, nothing." Then she nudged him lightly on the head.

"Come on, you can say it to me." Shira whispered as she looked at him a little curiously.

"It was a while since...well that someone was with me...like that." With much effort, he squeezed out the last words and he was also regrettably thinking of how often Sid was beside him after long walks with cold nights. But that he didn't want to mention that.

"Maybe you should really get some advice from Crash and Eddie." She said it jokingly, but she got an annoyed sigh from Diego for it.

"Well, of course and from Sid I get advice because of my nutrition." Shira had to giggle a little. Then they all wondered how the sloth could survive so long with the not known tings what it always stuffed purely in itself.

"You're already ok as you are." She explained in serious tone and then laid her head on the floor and closed her eyes. Diego sighed contentedly on these words and did the same. For him it was a start.

* * *

"Ellie, where are you going?" Manny stomped since an eternity behind her and slowly he would like to have an answer. The mammoth lady was a little angry. Didn't her husband notice that they both of them had hardly any time for each other? When she was still pregnant with Peaches he was obsessed and left barely her side. Now her daughter was grown up she thought that she sometimes would like to be alone with him. Of course, she would break off the walk when Louis was still bad, but it looked like the other could take care of him, so she found the timing perfect. Until now Manny always had excuses not to be alone with her. At least she saw it like that. So on a nice sunny place, she stopped and turned back to face him.

"Lately, we have hardly time for us. Don't you mind that?" She asks him reproachfully now. The other mammoth felt trapped in this situation. He knew it wasn't a good idea to follow her. But he couldn't say no to her so easily.

"Ellie, it's so.."

"Do you think I'm not attractive anymore?" Even if she asked it a little half-hearted, Manfred was still panicked.

"What? No. Of course, you're still as sexy as the day when we first met." Even if he really meant it, she still had to chuckle. Nevertheless, she quickly became serious again.

"What is it then?" Ellie could see that he searched nervous in the environment for an excuse. So she went one step toward him, so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"It's ... if you really want to know.." He stuttered the first words together in hope it would occur something to him. But as their eyes met Manny sighed and saw that he was beaten and should tell the truth.

"Now that Peaches is almost grown, we have little in common."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm getting old and am not as adventurous.."

"Manny do you think when it's just the two of us that I'm getting bored?" He said nothing to that and glanced affected to the ground. He suddenly realized how her trunk brought him back to look at her again.

"What are you thinking? Of course you're anything but boring. Even if we just go for a walk together then that's enough to me."

"Really?" He inquired hopefully.

"Of course. Unfortunately I will not getting any younger and so a little rest will do us both good." Ellie snuggled up to him and gave a satisfied sigh.

"I love you." She whispered with her closed eyes. He leaned a little towards her and embraced her with his trunk.

"I love you too." For a moment they just stood there to enjoy the time without the others. The two mammoths liked their friends very much, but unlike the sabers, Sid and possums didn't know when they were too intrusive. So it was sometimes nice just to have each other. The moment was ruined as a growl came to Ellie's ears.

"Why don't you say that you're hungry?" She asks with a smile and walked off to a tree to shake some fruit down.

"I haven't thought of it earlier when I spoke with wiener."

"Manny, finally you should call the little one call by its name." Told the female mammoth while she gave a fruit to her husband.

"You're right." He ate plentiful before he continued the conversation.

"Say Ellie? Have you noticed that Wien... Louis looks a bit strange at our daughter?"

"He adores her, but this is quite normal." Besides, she allowed herself a few fruits, because she just barely came to dinner with her brothers before.

"But she is a mammoth and..." And there goes the peace because Manfred was no longer on. He scored so many things on why that confused him with the small prickly one.

"Ellie did not understand his sight and so she grabbed a fruit and stuffed that in her partner's mouth so that he had to take a break.

"Why do you always worry so much about everything? Peaches is still young. Who knows what the time brings. To me it is still better if she spends her time with Louis than with people who want to change her. If you wouldn't intimidate him just for once then you had already noticed that he is a real nice and smart guy. Who was there for your daughter when we were captured by the pirates?"

"It's all right. I'm forgetful over the years." Ellie sat back on an understanding face and saw directly at him again.

"I know that our daughter will slowly be an adult and could soon start her own family. Nevertheless, that is not going to be tomorrow. Ok?"

"Got it. But tell me, can you read this so well from my face? "

"No. Since you can only see that you can't eat properly." She replied grinning and plucks a piece of a fruit peel out of his fur.

"Seriously, how do you figure?" She asked then as she threw the peel aside.

"Because you're not the only one who has said this to me today."


	6. New Trouble

"Ethan? Ethan?" The leader of the mammoth girl gang was a little desperate. She did really everything that her swarm only liked her. However, he only had eyes for another mammoth. Slowly Steffie had the feeling that he sometimes was hiding from her. What's when Peaches lied about being just friends with Ethan because she had annoyed the girl for so long. Perhaps the two met behind her back. Unfortunately Katie was not much a help here. She was nice and said that all I would be good because she looked so much better than the other mammoth girl.

But Steffie had still hope. Because she indeed had noticed that Ethan could no longer so easily end up with Peaches. For that possum girl was it natural to be surrounded by other animals. Steffie and the other young mammoths never learned something like that. They ran away from large mammoth herd because they don't wanted to be further suppressed by the adults. Peaches father was also the same, he is always saying to his daughter what she should do and what not.

Besides, she thought after a long time of her own parents again. She wondered just a little, what they did and whether they have ever noticed that she is gone. Melancholic she looked down at her feet and said to herself in the head over and over again that she was better off without them.

"Why do you hang your head like that?" Inquired suddenly a voice and she looked back up. She shouldn't have to search for Ethan in the future, she just had to wait until he came to her.

"It's nothing."

"You look from not so depressed from 'nothing', so out with it!"

"Do you think sometimes that it was wrong to run away from home?"

"Now it's a bit late for a retreat." He said cool. Finally, he couldn't let dawn his cool image and admit that he missed his parents too. That was also a reason why he wanted to be on good terms with Peaches. Despite her crazy family she was an attractive mammoth. So he thought that they both just had to come together. There wasn't a better mammoth bull as he nearby and it was rare the other herds passed here. Even if, Peaches was usually busy with other things to notice it. Unfortunately, she was sometimes too distracted and it irritated even him a little. He could do what he wanted, she was not as fond of him as before.

This could have something to do with the little pest, which was always hangs around her. Actually, he had nothing against the molehog. But how could he ensnare a girl if there is always a third party present. Louis should be really looking for someone in his size. He didn't mean it bad if he says something like that. It just may sound so because he was a little jealous of the guy.

"Where's Katie?" Only now he noticed that this bright-haired mammoth is not present. It was really rare that the two girls parted.

"Did you have a fight? Is that why you so down? "

"Not exactly." Steffie couldn't really tell him that they had quarreled because of him and that her friend was now on the way to look for Peaches, to tell her opinion. That would bring only minus points for her.

"No, we didn't argue. She only wanted to pick something for a snack. You know she gets such craving after a long sleep."

"I see." She was lucky that Ethan couldn't so easily see through her lie or he just doesn't wanted really to know.

"Where were you anyway?" She still asked, even if she didn't need an answer because she knew exactly where he was. It could be that he slowly had enough to get a rejection again and again. Actually Ethan had never asked Peaches directly for Date or other things yet she still rejected him constantly. Steffie didn't care whether if it intentionally or unintentionally. She was glad of such circumstances, because at some point the male mammoth also understood that it was useless to look for another girl.

Finally, there would be a place for her in his head, if that were to occur only sooner than later. She would like to ask Ethan to spend time with her before, but that was useless if he had still the other girl in the head. She couldn't tolerate a rejection. She knew only that group. It would be strange for her to hang around with him after a refusal.

"Nowhere."

* * *

"Oh great. The trees and bushes are totally reliable here." Sid noticed after all the running around he had totally lost his way. For the spider was it already on the half way too stupid and she jumped off somewhere. Now the sloth somehow felt dejected. Actually, he wanted only to help Louis with his problem. Since he was an experienced adult.

"All just laugh at me lately." He whispered a little left alone to himself. It was not fair. They were beforehand only three. Manny, Diego and he. And what about now? Of course they met from time to time, but it will never be the same again. No one should misunderstand. He had nothing against Ellie and Shira. At the possums could be slightly improved. But apart from that he felt somehow left behind. Each had its counterpart and what was he had?

Earlier when Peaches was still young, there was a other wind here. She came running up constantly to ask if they could play. Now that time is over and the girl has grown up. Although, Manny greatly struggles against it. Since you can be stubborn as you want, you can't stop the time.

But this had the mammoth to see for himself. Dreamy he thought back of fun times when everything still funny. As Diego was alone he could at least hang around with him. Now that the tiger was no longer a single, he could not harass him when he wanted. But his big friend was right. He also didn't understand what was going on with the saber-toothed tiger. His love lady is right before his eyes, yet he failed to conquer her. Could it be that Diego might shy in such matters?

"Oh, no." Sid waved off laughing. Something like that could be impossible. Diego always insisted that he feared nothing. He agreed to that when it comes to dangerous situations or enemies. But in such matters as love there probably even a strong Tiger needed some tuition.

"Well it is good that he can't hear my thoughts." That sloth was sure if Diego would hear something like that, then his good days were counted.

Nevertheless, he would like to be lucky and meet someone one day who made him completely. Someone who might always listen to him and didn't mind that he was so clumsy. Or was the fate simply mean to him and begrudged him not such a thing? Maybe he had himself to blame. Did he shooed with his strange behavior all the others away? Was he really forever doomed to be alone?

Suddenly he saw two similar-looking trees stand in front of him. He rolled only with his eyes and went in a different direction. Then two birds flew chirping merrily past him. He ignored it skillfully and looked at the floor as he walked on. Of course then he had run two weasels in love past him. His mood is not particularly improved as a result. Again he tried not to notice it and ran stubborn to just keep going. He pestle for a while through the undergrowth without that other happy animals were annoying him. That made him breathe a little, finally not the whole world can be against him. At least he thought so for a short time. Unfortunately, stomped at this very moment two large hippos stomped past him.

"Here you have a few more daisies." Said the one to the other hilarious. That was just too much for the sloth.

"Must they all let their spring fever out before me?!" He Began to roar with, then he turned back to the two hippos.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! You make love things in front of a solitary single. Take something considerate of others!" So Sid ran away defiantly. The two hippos looked just irritated at each other.

"This is unpleasant for me now." Explained the embarrassed an animal with the daisies. Finally, the annoyed sloth verbally attacked two male specimens.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's ok." Then he smiled to the other, and both ran on as before.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that a girl from that gang?" Exclaimed Crash, when he saw a mammoth with blond hair running to them.

"You're right. What was her name? Sadie? Or something like that." Said Eddie and climbs on his brother to be able to see better. Louis was lying down all the time after the frightened sloth was gone. Now he was looking up again. He was not comfortable at all and this time it was not just his neck that hurts.

"Her name is... Katie .."

"Louis, what are you doing hm? Say where is Peaches?" The mammoth girl inquired squeak happily when she discovered the little one.

"I'm sorry, but Peaches isn't here ... Shall I tell her something?"

"You sound not very good. Have you caught a cold in the storm?"

"Something like that...yeah" He scratched nervous at his head then he hoped she would actually go back before Peaches noticed that she is here. Even if they were all friends, but he rather was alone with Peaches. In addition, he could already imagine why Katie was here. She separated namely extremely rare from Steffie.

"Well you can't do anything if she is not here. Just tell her that she should meet us tomorrow. OK?"

"Hm... okay."

"You're a sweetheart, Louis." But that only made him really nervous. He was so not used to such compliments.

"So get well soon." She waved goodbye and disappeared into the bushes. The possum brothers looked instructive at him now.

"You've lied so cold." Threw Eddie at him.

"Yes, Peaches is still around. We only had.."

"No. Let her sleep...If she really...was awake all night..because of me...then ..." But more didn't come out of the molehog.

"Oh, No! Wiener is that a relapse?" Crash shook the patient again and again to get him awake.

"Eddie what should we do? Hitting in the face doesn't help anymore. He isn't responding."

"We have no water or snow what we can throw at him."

"Where exactly remain the adult mammoths all the time? Is it necessarily to make romantic stuff when it doesn't fit?"

"And then they let us here alone with such a case." Brothers were going to panic and didn't notice that they had awaked her niece.

"Why are you so loud? I told you before he is too.." But when she saw Louis she stopped abruptly and quickly went closer to her little friend.

"What happened? Oh no, he feels to hot." There was no time for getting ice. She grabbed the molhog gently and ran off with him. She ignored the possums completely. The only one important was Louis health now. When she spotted a pile of snow, she breathed for the time being relieved. She quickly put the little one into it.

"Ah .. that's .. better .." He whispered this fact with half-open eyes.

"Peaches ... who woke you up ...?"

"That's okay. The rest was for the time being long enough. What is more important, how do you feel? Do you have a headache? Or any else pain somewhere?"

"The snow cools my body for the first enough. I am also not so dizzy now and my neck also feels better."

"That's good. Tell me, did I have just heard Katie or did I dream that?" Inquired to the mammoth in order to change the subject because somehow she had the feeling that it the molehog didn't like that she cared for him all the time.

"No you haven't dreamed it. She wanted to talk to you about something but she didn't told me anything. The best is you're going to..."

"Louis even if you don't like it. I will not leave your side until you're back to full health. Well except the little rest between."

"Ok, ok understood." Gave the little one up with lightly smiling.

"I want yo to know this. I have the same staying power as my Dad and you can win against it." She preached amused, but then she catches something with her eyes.

"Back there is a huge apple tree. You wait here and I'll get us a few juicy specimens." Before her friend could reply she was running to the tree already. Sighing, he saw her just behind her. She was such a sweet lovely girl. He didn't understand Ethan and how he could act so idiotic. Although Louis didn't really know all the details that expired recently between the two, but if he were a mammoth then he would act differently. If he were a mammoth? What kind of nonsense he rhymed in his head together. He was none and would never be one.

"Louis, get up!" The alarming voice of Peaches let him do immediately what was required. In the next second he was also packed and carried away. The mammoth set him on her back.

"Hold on!" This he did and then glanced back. Finally, there had to be a reason why so she ran so hectic. Two foreign saber-toothed tiger sprinted after them. One of the two she had almost caught up.

"Peaches, quickly to the left!" The saber-toothed jumped missed them, unfortunately he recovered from it too quickly. The Second now also launched an attack.

"Because you can't say no to that. A juicy meat with meat side dish." That you can forget thought Louis and hit the tiger with one of his quills. Although the first fell back wailing, but Peaches was a mammoth and she wouldn't withstand the long endurance run. So far, they only ran through the bushes. Finally came a little free vision and the molehog saw something that could maybe help them.

"Peaches run on the frozen lake!"

"I can't. Remember me I'm heavier than you. What if the ice can't stand me?"

"Please do it. They have caught the same up with us and I know you can no longer run this fast. Trust me, ok?" Of course she trusted him. How could he even ask? Only the ice didn't look trustworthy. But because she had no idea and really ran out of her breath she just did it. Once her legs touched the ice she tried not to be hesitant and just continue to run even if it was difficult because it slipped. The saber-toothed tigers were not very impressed.

"You think you can escape us like that? I was running a thousand times over smooth ice before." Roared one of the tigers. If he couldn't get a female support for his pack, he at least wanted a great meal for them.

Peaches, however once saw not closely on the way and stumbled over a frozen tree root from the ice. Since they were already more than about the middle of the lake used the molehog the opportunity and jumped on the ice and started with digging immediately. While the mammoth slides a little through previous speed, everything was cracking behind her.

"Ouch, my butt!" Complained the mammoth girl and looked around. She was amazed when she saw a large hole in middle of the lake. From the edge she could hear faint crackling, probably the ice is still breaking somewhere. Although the water didn't looked like it was very deep from afar.

"Wow. Hey Louis, how did you know that would happen?" When there was no answer she turned her head back.

"Louis?" Then she fumbled with her trunk on her back and didn't notice what had really happened until now. Of course, the ice could hold her and then break when the tigers were running over it and that just because her friend has helped along. How could she have been so stupid? She quickly went back to the frozen and groped her way forward to the collapsed hole. Alarmingly, she saw that it wasn't a lake were they just run over, it was an underground cave which is eventually frozen in time.

"Louis?" She exclaimed desperately into it. But no one answered her except her own echo. She knew that she could not rise alone down there. In addition, the way looked very steep. So if she was down there, how could they then come out again? She would not help her friend when she would bring her in useless danger. Finally, she did not know whether the saber all survived and were still just waiting for her now.

"Louis, keep out! I'll get help!" So she went back to the edge and then took back quickly in motion even if all of her is hurting from previous sprint, she couldn't lose time now.


	7. A Trip Into The Unknown

"What was that?" Shira heard it softly at first, but now the noise was getting louder. Now the male saber-toothed listened more closely when he noticed that something was moving beside him.

"Someone calls for help!" Told Shira alarmed and stood up as she looked outside.

"It is Peaches!" Recognized Diego a few seconds later and before the female saber-toothed tiger could say anything her roommate ran out of the cave already.

"You stay here! I'll see what's going on." Actually, she would never take an order like that from him, but she was still feeling a little dazed from sleep and it was probably the best if she waited for his return. So she went back to the still slightly warm place from before and thought it not so bad to sleep next to someone. Even though she wouldn't say it so, but she was glad that she had not be alone in the cave here. Since they arrived here, she first had to get used to it again that not any noise was hostile overnight. Nevertheless, she should not get too used to it that someone watched over her when she slept.

In the meantime, Diego hurried to reach the young mammoth. He knew it was very rare for Peaches that she called for help in such situations. So it had to be something serious here. The burn his wound, he had to ignore for the time being.

"Hey Diego. Why are you in such a hurry?" When he saw Manny and Ellie, he remained only once and looked searchingly at both.

"Have you not heard? Where is Peaches?"

"Heard what?" Inquired Manfred himself and looking confused at his friend. He knew that something was wrong.

"Peaches should still rest. Why?" Said Ellie now and stepped closer to the tiger to approach the scratches when she saw them. Since then was it clear for the big cat that the call have stopped.

"Until now she was calling for help. Something must have happened." Then the two mammoth parents were frantic.

"Quick! The Last cry came from that direction." Explained Diego then and he ran again. It did not take long that they all heard the voice of the young mammoth again.

"Peaches we are on the way. Keep out!" Shouted Manni and tried to be a bit faster because even he knew that his daughter rarely needed help. Then, as he could see her already, he was overjoyed that she was still in one piece.

"I've finally found you." Relieved remained Peaches once and took some air.

"Honey, are you okay?" Concerned Ellie pushed her way past the others.

"I am well. It's just..." But of course, the over-protective father wouldn't let her speak and you just fell into her the words.

"What happened? Is someone after you? Did you hurt yourself? Did someone something to you? Was.." He would still continue talking if his wife hadn't pressed his trunk shut.

"Manny can't you see that she is ok? Let her finish!" Then she let him go again.

"Thank you, Mum. To make it short. Saber-toothed tigers were after Louis and me.."

"Saber-toothed tigers! Is still every piece on you? Did they hurt you?" In that case, the oldest mammoth looked very meticulous at his daughter.

"Dad, let go yet! I'm really ok. Thanks to Louis, I was able to escape unharmed. He is the one who needs help now. We have led the strange saber-toothed tiger that is onto a frozen lake and Louis has ensured that they break in to it. But now he's gone too. Please Dad, we have to find him. He still not quite all right." Manny could never say no to her.

"Of course, we are searching for him." Told Ellie before he could answer.

"Come on then!"

"Diego you can go back to your wedded wife and ." But then he got a head knock from his wife.

"Ouch..What was that for ?" She looked at him with a teaching look.

"Thank you, Ellie. Of course I'll come with you. Just to be safe this saber-toothed tigers should appear again." Told Diego serious. So all four ran quickly to the scene. Peaches and Ellie were front. Manny and Diego were afterwards. The male mammoth was not so enthusiastic for this hike.

"How could the two put themselves in danger again? The Wiener was not even completely cured." He whispered so that only the saber could hear it.

"First, your daughter is not a little kid anymore and secondly I hardly think the two are run far enough out with the intent to land in the paws of strangers. I would rather say that this saber-toothed tigers sniffed them out." As Diego saw a little snow on the side he took a bit with his paw and put it on his shoulder.

"Since Shira and I were already introduced close with these guys." He explained then as he was back on the way, besides Manny.

"And you get this injury from that?"

"What is with that tone? Of course I got the injury from a fight. What were you thinking?"

The saber-toothed saw doubtfully at his companion.

"Well, I don't know what happens when mating's between saber.." Tried the mammoth to explain what he means, even though it was not exactly easy for him.

"No. No and no again. I would never ... I always thought Sid should let examined his head."

"He tries at least to find a partner, even if it ends hideous again and again."

"Yes for the women. However, there is nothing interesting what we doing.. What I do in my private life." Said Diego little bit grim.

"Aha! You've said 'we'. I knew that you two are going to be better." Manny did not really want to sound amused here, but the view of his friend was too funny. He just did not understand why it was unpleasant for the saber-toothed tiger. Finally, he could not help him so. When he heard a sigh from the bottom, he looked back at the tiger.

"I don't believe that I'm talking to you about it, but at some point the issue would come up anyway. I just do not know exactly what should I do. Every time I do something entrepreneurial with her, the whole time I conduct myself like an idiot. What if she just thinks of me something as good friend or a big brother?" That also would explain him the cuddle. Only his heart was racing with excitement initially while it happened. Maybe that was because she was in a position in which he couldn't hear her heart beating very good.

"As I said, I don't know exactly how it goes with saber-toothed tigers, but maybe you should show her with something that she means a lot to you."

"It's funny that something like that came from you." But then he saw that Ellie was staring at them and he knew why Manny said that.

"If you will dally all the time, we don't come to anything today." Then she turned to the tiger.

"You're doing it all right in your way. But if you want an answer, you should go to her." Said the mammoth mother and then looked forward again.

"First we should take care of Louis." Replied Diego and it also ran on.

For a while then they all ran in silence, everyone was busy with their own thoughts.

"It is over there!" Called Peaches and stood for the time being at the edge of the frozen ceiling.

"Hey guys!" Roared a well-known sloth from the other side at once.

"Uncle Sid, be careful!" Warned him the youngest mammoth. He seemed not to hear it because he was too far away. Still to this, it has become very windy at this place, which made it even more difficult to understand each other.

"She said you should watch out!" Shouted now Manny, but even that didn't help.

"Diet? I should watch for that? You also have eaten pretty well lately. Think of your health." No one on the other side looked at the male mammoth then.

"I've understood. But in my defense, it was very cold lately."

"Oh, no. He tries to come from here." Explained Diego and was glad that he could change the subject.

"Damn Sid, stay there!" Tried it Manny again but it was all in vain.

"How so? The Ice could keep me if it holds you up there as well." Then they saw that the sloth is sliding around.

"You see, this is quite eaaaaasssssyyy…" And so Sid was gone.

"Who has that also seen coming?" Noticing Diego. As all are finally arrived without it sliding on the hole, they looked checking in to it.

"SID? Buddy you're ok?" Manfred roared so loud he could in the inside, because they could not see the sloth.

"I'm good good good.." But then it rang out again.

"OK. Diego and I go doing this. You both go back home." Explained the mammoth father to the females and considered already how they should step in the hole.

"Dad, you can forget that. I have asked you for help and not for your permission."

"And what if this saber-toothed tigers show up again?"

"Then it is better if I'm going with you to ward them with off." Searching for help Manny stared to the other two.

"She's not entirely wrong." Told Diego and then turned to Ellie.

"Um, it's ok to ask you that you stay here at least."

"You want me to go to Shira, so she isn't alone all the time. Am I right? "

"But only if.."

"It's all right. I was so not very keen to jump down there."

"Thank you." Said the tiger honest.

"Hello.. lo...lo. Can you get me today..ay..ay?" Came a impatient voice out of the hole.

"First you just jump in and then get impatient. I like that." Complained Manny sarcastic and turned to his wife and asks her with a look to persuade her daughter yet. But the mammoth mother then showed a smile.

"You can make that and that you are all come healthy back home."

"Well, we of course. In how many parts Sid is we don't know yet." Joked Diego and then looked around as he noticed that Peaches was gone. She wouldn't want to waste time any more and looked for a strong strand which she tied to a deep-rooted strain at the edge.

"I'll do that first." The mammoth girl was pushed to the side by her father. Oddly enough, the liana really held Manny out. Only the ice was a little bit slippery. Halfway the male mammoth he slides off and out of sight.

"Manny are you ok?" Cried Ellie worried because it didn't look so painless. All three looked waiting down into the black.

"I'm fine..ine..ine" Ellie was relieved and then turned to her daughter.

"Take care of your father and I hope that you get Louis healthy back."

"Of course, Mum." The two even embraced each other before Peaches climbed down. She had a bit more success there. That was probably because she possessed a better balance by constantly swinging through the trees.

""Well then. We'll see us later." Added Diego and he was particularly careful. Because he was on the thick liana not so good, without cutting down the thing. So he tried to cut his claws to into the ice so he would better go down.

"Good luck." Cried Ellie after them into the hole, before she started to go to her hopefully new friend. She would find nice if she would have a female to talk to next to Peaches. After all, she did not want to burden her problems always on her daughter. Even if she was a good listener and insisted that it mattered nothing. Her husband was right when he said that her girl were growing up too fast, but everything is still okay so far. Sooner or later they have to face reality that Peaches would like to go her own way. But no one needs to worry now.

When she reached the place where she suspected her brothers, she glanced searchingly around.

"Crash? Eddie? Where are you?" But no one answered. Somehow it felt just weird for her now. Otherwise there was always someone nearby. She knew Manny, Peaches and the others were searching for Louis but still it was the first moment since a very long time ago that she was all alone.

* * *

"Hey, I think he wakes up." When the molehog blinked slowly he came to his senses, he groaned only once at pain. His head hurts like hell and he was not the only one. Only now he noticed that someone looked curiously at him.

"Well give him a little space." Related someone else and looked down at him friendly now. There were two skunks, they are closely inspected him.

"You're making crazy stuff boy. Are you happy to be pursued by saber-toothed tiger?"

"No, not really. I ... Where am I anyway?" He could neither see the sun or the blue sky. Was it night already?

""First, introduces yourself and secondly, it was a pleasure to save you."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I'm Louis." He apologized friendly even if the larger skunk sounded a little snappy. The smaller one only examined him curiously with big blue eyes.

"This is my daughter Ruby and my name is Lorene." Answered the older one then a little nicer.

"We've been living down here for a few years."

"Down here? How and where did you find me?" Now he was a little scared he had forgotten Peaches for a moment.

"Take it easy, kid."

"It's just that I was not alone at the saber attack and I want to know ..."

"Whether if your girlfriend is fine." Interrupted him now the younger skunk in his speaking.

"Yes I..How did you know that?" He wanted to know but then felt a bit caught.

"Well, you were talking from her in your sleep." That's why he didn't want to fall asleep when Peaches is nearby.

"Oh, eh yes that does happen." He tried to shake it slightly off and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Now come on you two!" Commanded the other skunk again and Louis was glad to escape the conversation.

"Mummy, you shouldn't push him so! He's injured." Since the molehog noticed that he had a slight scratch on the arm, but in contrast to his head it ached not too much.

"It's all right, Ruby."

"You're so brave." She stated enthusiastic and he had to smile a little to that. The little one was really sweet. But all children are indeed like that. He wondered if he will have offspring in later times. Then he shook his head violently to get out such thoughts. Now other things were more important right now. So the three walked along in a corridor that was only lit by stones. Something like that had Louis never seen in his life before and he was really much under the surface.

"How come the stones on the wall shine?"

"We don't know, but it does not matter. The main thing is that we see something."

"Lorene, have you ever..."

"Did anyone allow you to call me on first name terms?!" She turned her sharp claws to him. The molehog was happy that he was saved, but he didn't understand why this woman was so hostile to him.

"I'm sorry. I... Have you ever wondered why the stones shine?" He tried it again and she took the distance. He doesn't even know until now that skunks possessed so sharp claws. That was probably because he didn't even know any until now.

"They just do it. I don't give a damn why. So here it is." Lorene stopped in front of filled a stone wall and Louis could only stare in shock at that. Here was no earth where he could dig again. All this in front of him was only pure rock stone. What should he do if the mammoth was buried underneath? No, such thoughts he couldn't permit.

"Is there a way out?" He inquired a bit panicked. Maybe he could help Peaches still from the other side.

"There are many ways here. Whether one leads out we don't know. If your girlfriend is under it then she is probably lost." Explained the older skunk cool and then was about to go again. How could she say something so simple? The molehog didn't understand how one can be so ice cold.

"Mummy, please show him the way." Ruby was apparently the total opposite of her mother.

"Oh well, ok." Sighed the elder and turned in a different direction. So she was just so rude to others. Maybe she just didn't like strangers and Louis was one now. I should also try to be a little more patient, Louis thought and followed the two skunks. Funny, until now he assumed that they were called so because they stink, but they don't do it. At least the two smell not nearly as bad as the possum brothers or Sid on some days.

"Say, you live merely alone down here?" He asked after a while to break the ice a little and to be distracted by his own worries.

"Well. Actually, we are three." He could think that where a mother is had to be a father, but actually he had expected more people around here. Finally, it must be quite lonely under here.

"Yes Yolanda is still missing." Reported Ruby now just to speak again.

"She also lives a long time down here. She can't bear the sun not very long."

"Who knows where she is hanging around again? You have to check every day on her if she's still alive." Added Lorene annoyed.

"And she's also a skunk?" They both looked at him a little hit. But on the mother didn't lasted that long until she attacked him verbal.

"Hey! Just to make this one clear! We don't stink! We belong to the family of polecats. Ok?!" Protective lifted the molehog his paws high.

"OK. I get it. Until now I never met a skunk or polecat, so I didn't know that there are other designations. I'm so sorry."

"Boy, you apologize too many times."

"It .. What do you do otherwise if you are sorry?" Slowly Louis nerves were going tight.

"You shouldn't be sorry for everything, than not everything can be your fault. So now we move on." First he wanted to talk to her again but somehow it sounded right to him what she spoke.

"No. Yolanda is not one of us." Assured Ruby to have an excuse to say something again.

"She's a sloth, even if she looks a little strange."

"How can a sloth look strange?" He only knew Sid and that sloth and only had a strange character.

"You see that in time. This means if you should stay here long enough to meet her." Interrupted Lorene in the conversation.

"Louis, can't you stay here forever?" Pleaded the little girl now and he didn't know what to say. Although he was happy in the underground, his home was still far away.

"You're like your girlfriend that much?" The question was already too uncomfortable for him and so he tried to chance the topic.

"It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Is it because she didn't know you like her?" How could a toddler ask such questions? The molehog was slowly visibly nervous.

"You know, it is not that easy. I really.."

"Here's a passage that goes to the top. But you can dig or not? So, have fun." On this Lorene turned around and was about to disappear into the distance, but Ruby only stood there stubbornly.

"Come on. Ruby, he doesn't belong down here. Let him go."

"Yes, but he can dig. He would be our chance to get out of here."

"Why do you want out of here? We do have everything we need. Food and water is always enough here."

"I also want someone to play with. Here I'm alone every time."

"But something could happen to you up there." Louis just listened silently and somehow he recognized Peaches father in Lorene. He just wanted protect his daughter from everything, even if she already was almost an adults herself. He was praying inwardly that she was fine. If he was lucky she isn't broken into the ice. But he couldn't just assume. He had to see her to make sure she is fine.


	8. The Underground

"Now we have been running around for hours in the dark. I know that caves are dark, but this dark…"

"Stop whining Sid! You were the first who had to slide in here after all." Spoke Manny, who was also annoyed.

"Thanks for coming with us uncle Diego. Without you we would be lost here." Thanked Peaches the saber tooth.

He ran in front to lead them all in the darkness and then the younger mammoth and her father came after. The sloth was just sitting on Manny's back and complained all the time.

"It's ok. So I have also a bit of action once again." Admitted the tiger and Sid chuckled to that.

"Have you not enough 'action' in your life?" Of course he meant Shira and her cave life. Manfred missed him with his trunk a headknock. The mammoth didn't like it when such jokes to be done before his daughter.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You know what, but to change the subjekt. Diego, what do you mean how far it is? The darkness goes slowly on my nerves." Wailed also the oldest mammoth now.

"I have good news. We come closer to our goal. "

"I'm going to assume there are also bad news." Said Manny slightly annoyed.

"Unfortunately, yes. We come closer to the other sabers."

"Great. Peaches when we get back to the surface, remember me to have a word with Wien.."

"Louis, Dad! His name is Louis." Interrupted Peaches her father a little angry. After all, he had saved her. Could her father not simple be happy about it? She wondered when he would finally see the molehog as one of them. Both of them were friends for so long now, yet her father always seemed to have something against him. Thereupon spread silence between the four animals. Diego focused very much on the way, and Sid made a cross-legged nap, at least until he banged against something and fell down from the mammoths back. Manny was so self-absorbed that he didn't noticed it. All of a sudden heard the sloth that someone sneezes.

"Bless you." He said politely. "Thank you." He even got a fast answer.

"Uncle Sid, with whom are you speaking?" Inquired the younger mammoth now, when she heard the voice.

"Well one of you has just sneezed or not?"

"No one of us three had given a sound out." Attached Manny while turning to Sid's voice around.

"Are you sure?"

"I have sneezed. It is really windy at this part of the tunnel." Sid turned to the sound and could see something bright in spite of the darkness.

"AHHH! A ghost!" And he freaked out and just ran away.

"Sid, wait!" Cried Diego yet, but it was in vain.

"How is it that he sees nothing but still not bangs against the wall?"

"Diego this is probably one of the many hidden talents of him." Manny explained with a sigh. For now they had also to collect a sloth collect again.

"I'm sorry." But now also the others heard the strange voice.

"What are you doing here in the darkness?" Peaches wanted curious to know because she also saw something white in the darkness.

"I've never seen such an animal." Marveled the saber as he stepped closer.

"Um, I live here." Explained the female stranger shy and then began to continue to go on.

"In the darkness?" The younger mammoth wanted to know more and followed her steps.

"Well, I got used to it over the years. I can't tolerate the sun very good."

"We have also animals who live nearby who prefer to walk around at night. But constantly live in a cave... You're hopefully not alone here?"

"No. Two Skunks live alos down here. Unfortunately, the way to them were filled by a landslide or something similar. So I had to look for another. "

"Say you did not happen to see a molehog?" The young mammoth then inquired hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. I honestly don't know what that it is." Replied the stranger sincerely and then remained standing in shock because at the end of the hall she could see light.

"Finally." The two men ran in front relieved. Peaches wanted to run after, but was surprised that the stranger went away again.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to find another way." She was very careful. If she had been alone, she would not mind to go into the light. But so the others could see her. She would not cope with being ridiculed by the strangers. She knew that she was not pretty, but she also didn't want to hear that yet.

"Hey buddies. What are you waiting for?" Yelled Sid now and waved like a savage to the others.

Manfred was the first at the bawler and put his trunk around his muzzle.

"What haven't you understand by the sentence. 'We could meet other saber-toothed tigers?'" Then the mammoth let go again.

"It's all right. I was just delighted about them opening up there in the ceiling. At least we have now a little bit daylight here." The sloth found it desolate, that he couldn't have a little fun here at least.

"Peaches? Why are you staying there? Is something wrong?" After Sid's yelling the largest mammoth thought it was not important anymore to be quiet.

"I'll be right there, Dad." Gave his daughter immediately back.

"Oh, and you van scream around now?" Inquired Sid ab bit offended. After your theater, that doesn't matter anymore. Either they have heard us and they are on the way. Or we are lucky and they have decided by hearing your voice to go away."

"Thank you." After a few seconds he realized that it wasn't a compliment.

"Hey! As if you would win at a singing competitioooooooooo..something.."

"Did you just unlearned how to speak?" Wanted Diego also to know. But Sid gave his friends no more attention and stared absently at what happened behind the two. The mammoth and the saber turned in the other direction to see what had influenced their buddy. The young mammoth had finally managed to go on, now it was trying to pull something with the trunk forward.

"Don't worry. No one will laugh at you." Peaches wanted to soothe the stranger with her words and held her paw. When she has moved into the light with the young mammoth all animals were speechless for the moment. A really bright sloth with red eyes, looked a little anxious in their direction.

"Please, do not stare at me like that." Said the stranger and was a little ashamed that she was persuaded to step in the daylight.

"We are really sorry. We've just never seen a snow-white sloth before." Explained the saber, who was the first to find his voice again.

"I can imagine. Until now I have also never seen another." She clarified with trembling because before in the darkness, she did not know that she had met two mammoths and saber-toothed tiger. In the light they all looked very frightening.

"As I said before, no one will do something to you here. The saber-toothed tiger over there is called Diego and he is tame."

"Peaches, can I ask you not to use that word in the future to describe me." Then he looked to the stranger.

"But she is right. I certainly will do nothing to you."

"The large mammoth is my Dad." The mammoth girl talked on.

"I'm Manfred, but all say only Manny. Agreeable." He added still a little surprised. He had seen a lot, but something like that also not happened to him yet.

"And this is Sid. He is also a sloth." Peaches turned to the last member of her people.

"Ahgzhghzkjjjo.." That was all that came from him.

"I try to translate that. He certainly wanted to say hello." The young mammoth was a little irritated by Sid's behavior. But somehow she found it also funny. Because uncle Diego was exactly acting like that when Shira was and she was no longer a toddler. Then she very well knew about love, even if she had been wrong about Ethan. So she was still full of confidence to make the right decision in the future.

"And my name is Peaches." She told then and waited for an answer. The stranger looked between all them to check if is still ok to stay here and then she took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"OK. I am Yolanda. I am indeed very pleased to meet new people again."

* * *

On the surface, Ellie had found her brothers in time. But before she them what happened, she dragged the two to Shira. So she had not to explain everything twice. She also didn't want to leave the saber alone for so long. After all, she was still not quite all right. When she reached the saber-toothed cave, Shira already sat at the entrance and looked into the distance. She was probably expecting Diego instead of a mammoth.

"Hey Ellie, is something going on?" The asked one was then describing everything exactly. When the tigress had heard all this, she hung her head a little down.

"That must have been the same that attacked Diego and me. When I first talked to them I should have taken them more seriously." Although the two possums saw the seriousness of the situation, but they could not resist to make jokes.

"Have you really had enough of Diego that you look around after others?" Crash asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, Diego just don't know how to deal with women. So it is her right to search elsewhere." Attached Eddie with a nod. Ellie could just roll her eyes to that.

"Guys, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Do you want to get rid of us, sis?" Then the possum brothers were acting the best to make big sad eyes, but the mammoth ignored that and only sighed.

"You can go and check on Sid's grandma."

"Oh well. But if we are to get eaten on the way, it's clearly not your fault." Explained Eddie to make Ellie guilty of her words.

"This doesn't work on me anymore since I was a teenager and now just go you two. I think you will find anything better than to listen at some woman talks." The brothers made a disgusted face and then they shook as if they had some horrible thoughts.

"We don't want to annoy the ladies the whole day. So, see you later." With that sentence, the rodents were immediately gone.

"Is that your secret weapon? Woman talks?" Shira inquired amused now.

"I don't know what it is, but if I mention something like that the men disappear all at once."

"Practically. But to come back to the other saber-toothed tigers. What should we do when they sniff on around here once again?" The tigress changed the topic.

"You're right. If they can't be here in peace then they should disappear. We should discuss this with all as soon as they are here again." The woman nodded in response. She then had to think back on Diego `s wound. It wasn't just a superficial scratch and might take a while to heal.

"Don't worry. Diego is carved of a strong wood." Ellie explained to calm her friend down. It made her glad that between the two big cats bloomed something.

"Um, do you can see that so clearly on my face?" I made Shira a little embarrassed, but she was not ashamed that she was worried about someone.

"You are right. Actually, I should be more worried about the little molehog." A little lost also saw the mammoth in the distance now. Still, the little one was not properly cured from the poisoning and he already had to make sure that they could dodge an attack. Whether he was brave, that was not the matter here. No one should go through so much in such a short time.

"But Peaches is very lucky to have such a good friend." Shira said to Ellie to get her back on better thoughts. The bigger animal had to smile to that.

"You're right with that. I am very happy that she had met Louis. For Peaches wasn't it easy as a child with an overprotective father and four different." She didn't come around to remember at that times when her girl was still small. Time is slipping too fast.

"What do you think? You guys know each other for some time and so I though.." The silver haired tigress had to stop because she felt a bit uneasy to ask this.

"This is the first time I hear you talk like that. If you want to know something, then you can really say anything." Shira smiled to it, because she was still not used to the nice way even if she was here for a while now.

"Do you think Diego would like to have offspring one day?"

"Hm? With the question you are making it a little difficult for me. You know Diego likes to play the lone wolf sometimes and that's why he almost never talks about such things. I once have incited Manny to begin a conversation with his buddy, but that I only got one answer. Men do not talk to each other about their feelings. Clearly because they think it's unmanly or something like that." The female saber-toothed chuckled then she could totally imagine that scene.

"Did you have asked that to him at once?"

"Yes I have said it to him and he replied that he has a family already." The mammoth mother felt very much moved by this. She knew that Diego was a good guy, but to hear something like that was very nice.

"He's just a big cat with a soft core." Talked Shira with a smile on.

"But we must keep it to ourselves." Joked Ellie.

"Of course, I don't even want to imagine what a damage could incur if that comes out." Both had to laugh a little on that.

"Ok, enough about that. But how do you feel now? Do you need anything?" The mammoth replaced the topic after a while. The tigress was still seemed not quite healthy and the attack that Diego spoke about can't have contributed to the recovery.

"Thanks, but no. I'm ok. In fact I'm starting to feel to be my old self again. That's why I actually want you to ask for something completely different." Shira had to smile a little mischievous. She thought of earlier when she had made herself comfortable next to the male saber. Of course she liked it and she indeed knew she felt something for Diego, but what she found even better was to embarrass her cave roommate. So she had a little idea for the return of the other tiger. Sure, she could just say she never would look around for other sabers, but the male partner had also to do something here.

"I'll listen carefully." Replied Ellie with the same facial expression on her face. Because she knew what just was going around in the tigress head. Once again she thought of the time when Manny and she were still at the beginning of their relationship.

"Yes, men can be really stubborn and difficult at times. Nevertheless, the world would be rather boring without."

"I have to agree with you on that."

* * *

"Hey, maybe you should take a break." Suggested Ruby, because she couldn't longer just watch, that the molehog wanted to dig his way out of here like a madman.

"She's right, even if you find your girlfriend so quickly. At this rate, you'll only fall down before her and then you're death. If she is something like you, then she is determined to dig herself free." Added her mother in a friendlier tone as before.

"I agree. I'm sure that only earth has fallen on her. She can surely dig her way out as you." The little one agreed on her mother's words. Louis tried to ignore the two all the time. Then the whole thing was not their problem after all, but he really needed a break. His paws were aching already from all the work.

He even felt dizzy again. So he sat down at once to the place where he had just stopped the digging. When he looked back, he could not even see where the tunnel had begun.

"First, I am a molehog." He started to explain the thing.

"And secondly, she isn't one." If Peaches would be a molehog then perhaps everything were much easier, but he wondered if he then would still feel that way for her as now. After all he liked her as what she is presently. Even if he rather wandered through the underground, he also thought it was pretty cool to be friends with a mammoth that was swinging through the trees. If he thought about it dropped to him how deep he already stuck in the whole feeling matter. At first he just thought it was because they were so often together and that would vanish again. Now he was almost grown up and he was still in love with her.

"She's not like you? What is she then?"

"Do we have to talk about it? Don't you should be worried where your friend is?" He inquired a little confused.

"I thought I look first how far you get. Honestly, I thought you would give it up."

"If she would be in danger, would you not also do anything to save her?" He pointed to Ruby.

"This isn't the same." It was clear to him that she would say something like that. Even if he didn't know their past, she still didn't have the right to utter such a sentence. So he got up again, took another deep breath and began to dig further.

"Do you want to continue already?" The little skunk asked concerned.

"I'm OK." He explained in the best sound, even if it was a lie. But he just couldn't start to be lazy now. He just had to dig further. So the mole hedgehog worked like a savage. The skunks just ran always after him. Although Ruby tugged from time to time on the fur of her mother to make her aware that their new friend was at his limit. But Lorene just shrugged with her shoulders. On one hand, she knew: that she couldn't wrest the little guy from his goal until he is unconscious. On the other hand, she knew very well how it is to lose someone.

"So she hoped at least a little bit for the molehog that he would make it. He tried again to shake off the dizziness. Perhaps he had even fever. Why had everything come together to him? First he poisoned himself and then he was almost eaten by a saber-toothed tiger.

"The trace is lost here?" He heard it dull at once, but it was still a familiar voice.

"Diego what do you mean the trace is lost here? We are facing a filled-wall." So that was clearly Peaches father. Joyfully he still put up a gear despite his almost deaf paws.

**I made a little drawing of Ruby and Lorene (look in my profile if you want to see)  
**

**so again until next friday :)  
**


	9. Back On The Surface

"Peaches what are you doing?" Wanted the bright sloth to know.

"You shouldn't just stand around. Help me!" Begged the young mammoth, began to clear the way from the stones. All other exchanged a quick glance and then began to help her nevertheless.

Manfred, who was the strongest in this round pushed the biggest chunks aside. The second stone was constantly slipping back again, but Peaches helped her father as she saw that. When they rolled the heavy thing aside, the earth sank a little together and a prickly-looking head peered out of it.

"Louis!" Cried the young mammoth relieved when she realized her little friend. He went completely out of the hole to be sure that it really was the Peaches who called after him. He blinked and strode slowly out of the pit towards her. When he realized that she really was ok, only a satisfied sigh came out of him.

Then he could no longer escape from the dizziness and he just fell over. The young mammoth saw that already come and caught him with her trunk. Carefully, she wanted to put him on her back, but someone else did not seem to want that.

"Let go of him immediately!" Yelled a small skunk, that also crawled out of the hole. Quickly the mother got also out of it, to face protectively the danger in front of her daughter.

"Ruby, I said be careful!"

"But Mom, what if they eat him?" Wailed the little girl and tried to get Louis by hopping.

"This is then probably his fault because he was so careless." Declared Lorene only disinterested and wanted to move her daughter back to the tunnel.

"Don't worry. I did intend to eat him. He is my friend and we were looking for him already." Peaches wanted to enlighten the whole situation but the older skunk wasn't simple to be swayed.

"You can talk a lot. Who believes a mammoth?!"

"Hey, my daughter doesn't lie. Mammoths are vegetarian." Now Manny stepped between them.

"And then why do you are together with a saber tooth? Is he perhaps also a vegetarian?" The bright sloth didn't want to escalate the whole thing, so she shoved herself in the front.

"Lorene, don't always be like that when strangers are around."

"Yolanda, there you are!" Cried Ruby delighted and immediately ran towards her to jump in her arms.

"We haven't seen you for three days. I thought you don't come back."

"I'm sorry, I don't wanted to make you worry about me. But I had lost my way and when I finally found the way back, he was halfway gone. Yes and then I met this people here." She confessed a little ashamed, because her sense of direction was not the best.

"Nice, then we can go back now." Said Lorene a bit mean. Unfortunately her way back just collapsed in itself and they are still slipping big stones into it.

"And I just had gathered enough roots to eat." Noticed the skunk mother annoyed. Then she turned back to the others.

"Mom, we should introduce ourselves for now." Ruby explained and she stood in the middle. Although all the other animals are larger than her, she was not a bit afraid. Then she doesn't know what real danger is because she previously lived only in the underground.

"Do not get too close! The saber licks his snout already!" Manfred looked skeptically down at his friend.

"What? The air is really dry here and I'm thirsty." Defended Diego himself.

"Whatever. Let's make it short." So Manni introduced them all quickly,

because he slowly was displeased to be under the earth. The air was in fact actually slowly suffocating. He also would welcome it if they are at home before nightfall.

"I'm Ruby. You know Yolanda already and that's my mom." Replied the little skunk cheerfully.

"Lorene." Added her mother a bit listless.

"OK. Let's go back." Announced the larger mammoth and wanted to start to move on, but the older skunk didn't want to join there.

"And who told you that you can decide? Just because you are taking the most space out of here."

"Does that mean I'm fat?! We are just thick dressed so we don't freeze." Countered the mammoth and he wanted really try to act something along nice. But it wasn't easy with that skunks attitude.

"Hey, we don't have time for that now! You can deal with it on the surface." Interfered Diego then now where they had found the little guy he wanted to get out of here again.

"He's right. Either you come with us or you stay here. I don't care." Then the mammoth turned away and finally moved on. Peaches, however, didn't care about the others. They are adults after all.

She and Ruby just ran back already without words. She felt her way easily with her trunk in the darkness to go forward. Louis certainly needed fresh water when he wakes up. The little skunk simply followed her.

She wanted to make sure that really nothing happened to the molehog. He lay calmly on the back of the young mammoth.

"I will really don't do anything to him, but how did you actually find him?" She wanted to start a conversation to distract the little skunk from Louis. Finally, it was enough already that she is worried all the time.

"We found him unconscious near a filled-in passage. Of course, he must be exhausted now. He didn't want to stop digging until he found his girlfriend again. He said that she is probably buried somewhere." Explained the little one in a sad tone. Because she couldn't know that Louis had spoken from Peaches. As the bigger animal heard that it really got to her heart, the molehog was always worried about her even if he should take care actually of himself.

"I was traveling with Louis as the saber-toothed tigers have attacked us."

"Oh." Then Ruby swallowed as she connected the dots in her head.

"Then you're his girlfriend? But you're a mammoth."

"But you can still be friends with other animals. You're also friends with a sloth." The little girl nodded then.

"Yes, that's probably true. So there are good and bad saber-toothed tigers?"

"Yeah, you could put it like that. Why do you ask?" Replied Peaches a little confused. But suddenly she saw that thy couldn't go further. The adults decided after a short skirmish to just keep silent. Now they came slowly to the same place.

"What now?" Peaches asked her father. He didn't really know a way out.

"One of the saber-toothed tigers certainly doesn't ether know how he should get out of here." Noticed Diego when he recognized the smell of the filled way.

"Oh great. The hole in the ceiling was still on the other side. I don't want to be buried alive." Wailed Sid now after long without speaking. The whole time he was busy so to admire the other sloth silently. Sometimes he even said something, but because no one understood it they simply ignored him.

"Are you master the normal language again? Then it would be nice if you wouldn't be so loud." Said Manny to his buddy in a sharp tone. Finally, they couldn't use that everything here comes down just because one isn't under control.

"All right. We have to try to dig through. Not all the way could have collapsed." He then suggested that because they had to try something to get out of here. Anyway, he was again reminded that he would have a serious word with Wiener. For the kid was it good that he wasn't awake yet. On the other hand, he could not really be mad at him. He was the reason his daughter was able to escape from the saber-toothed tigers. Ellie was right. Of course she always was. The little boy was very brave and wise and he knows what to do in distress. Maybe he shouldn't tease him to often in the future.

The older skunk doesn't want the whole thing so she tried to dig the way back free again. As Yolanda noticed that she spoke to Lorene.

"Hey. Why do you insist on staying here? I knew that I don't know you that long, but you two were the ones that have me nursed back to health after I was half buried. I have you never asked that. But will you still stay the rest of your life down there? It's also not easy for a child. You can't imprison her all your life just because you're afraid that something happens to her on the surface." Lorene stopped short in her movement.

"What do you know?" So she just kept going. On the other side Manny heard it of course, even though it wasn't his intention. But it made him think again about Peaches and himself. Maybe it was time to let her choose her own path.

"Ruby, you could just take care of him for a minute?" Because Peaches couldn't work right when she had Louis on her back all the time.

"Of course." Confirmed the little skunk, even if she really wanted to help. But unfortunately by her size she got no rocks to the side. She still found the other animals fascinating somehow. Although she knew what mammoths and saber-toothed tigers are, but only from the stories of her mother and she twisted a bit the truth. Because they all aren't as creepy like she always imagined. She also wasn't eaten until now. So there's no reason to be afraid and to go back. She had always dreamed that one day someone comes into her life to safe her from the dreary existence. Now that someone has appeared and she liked him. Louis was brave and very nice. As she looked at the sleeping animal she made it her destination to be his girlfriend one day. In meantime Diego had no more breath.

"Guys, is it just me or are you feeling weaker too?"

"I'm at my limit and somehow the air is running out here."

"Sid you don't count. You've hardly done anything." Noticed Manny as too many stones slipped away from the wall.

"Quick in the other direction!" Called the mammoth and but ran first to his daughter in order to protect her from falling rocks. However, she also wasted no time and gathered Louis and the little skunk girl with her trunk. Meanwhile, something completely different went through Diego's head. If he would be buried here now he could never tell Shira what he really thought about her. It was only worse that he left her behind alone.

"This is the end!" Cried Sid desperately and were clinging to the other sloth. That was glad in the moment to be able to hold on to someone, even if the other seemed to be a little crazy.

"Ruby?" Cried Lorene after her daughter. But that was also the last thing that someone could hear before more fell from the ceiling.

Of course, the whole thing did not go unnoticed by the molehog. But when he was fully awake a lot of earth was already on him. However he succeeded to dig quickly himself to the surface. First he wondered where he was but then he remembered everything again, and he looked back into the pit. In fact, he realized something furry what looked like a piece of Peaches trunk. He immediately set to work to dig her free.

"Thank you Louis." Then she coughed once. Besides, she stepped out of the cavity and had Ruby in tow.

"You are awake." Said the girl happily and wanted to embrace him already but then she noticed that her mom was not present. Peaches, however, was at it to grab after the others. It was not long before she finally found a piece of tusk from her father. The molehog set out even more of the big mammoth free so Peaches could pull him out of hole.

""It was really close. Thank Wien.. Louis for digging us free. Peaches we don't tell your mother nothing about that." Then Manny reached again into the hole and pulled out a saber tooth. At the foot of him were Sid and the other two.

"Mummy!" Cried to the little skunk joyful, when she saw her mother and jumped into her arms.

"I'm sorry if I hold you too tight." Yolanda Apologies to Sid as she brushed the dirt from her coat. The other sloth pulled in his belly. Just because he wanted to look more manly.

"It's all right, lady. That's the reason strong men are there." Manny and Diego threw meaningful look at each other. When all were done to knock the dust and dirt out of their fur they looked around. The large mammoth was glad that they all made it in one piece to the surface and that it was before the nightfall came.

"Hey, we're not so far away from home." Declared Peaches now. Then she wanted almost automatically put back her little friend on her back. But now they were back on the surface. It was one thing to do it when they were in danger and before her friend was unconscious. What if he felt uncomfortable in front of all now doing that, even when she saw that he was still very tired and weak.

"Then let's go." Announced Manny and started going to run. The other three were just standing there.

"What's up? Don't you come with us?" Sid inquired as Yolanda and the skunks didn't follow them.

"Well. This is your home or not." The bright sloth just shrugged.

"I can't let a woman alone all by herself out here." Said Sid like gentleman and handed Yolanda a paw. She giggled a little shy, but she doesn't said no to him. The male sloth however, lost again his mind a little. He just found it strange that a lady didn't refuse him once. So the two sloths strolled past Peaches. She was just going over to two skunks. The mother had to her daughter still on the arm to protect her from anything.

"Of course you also come with us. I'm right, Dad?" Manny was a little further forward on the way, but still answered his daughter.

"Ok, if you like."

"See it's ok." Said Peaches and stood behind them in order to move them forward with her trunk.

"All right, but we can go alone." Lorene was a bit annoyed and put her daughter back on the ground. Nevertheless, she held firmly Ruby paw just to be safe.

"And thank you that you have protected her." She added softly. S that only the young mammoth could understand it. She just nodded with a smile and turned back to Louis. Since they were the last in the round now it wasn't embarrassing when she would carry him.

"Are you okay?" She inquired, looking at him for the first time here in the light. Then she saw the scratches on his arm, and she realized what he really has done for her.

"I feel still a bit slain, but otherwise I'm okay." After this statement, he also began slowly to run beside the mammoth. This saw that he staggered slightly. So she decided to just grab him and put him on her back.

"Peaches, I can go alone. What if someone sees us?" He wanted it to be more opposed to the idea, but he was really exhausted.

"You are my hero of the day. You've more than earned it. I don't even know how to repay you for that." She thought it was good not to have to look at him, but on the way the lay before her. The little one was also happy about this situation. As Peaches expressed the words 'My Hero', he practically melted onto her back. He knew how she meant it, but he thought it was nice that she said something like that.

"We are friends and it's clear that I'll help you if you are in need." He answers and she could only nod with a 'Hm'. When they were almost at the beach, where also Sid's tree house was the the young mammoth finally said a word again.

"Do you actually still have fever or a sore throat? Or does your arm hurts?"

"You mean the scratches on my side. Yes, it hurts a little. But it heals in a few days." He climbs slowly down again from Peaches.

"I should go home. Even if I am considered as an adult molehog, I still should still look every now and after my family." He explained relaxed and looked up. It was only then that he realized that his friend made no happy face.

"That you can simply say it like that with a fake smile." So she sat down on the floor and pulled Louis with her trunk a little closer.

"The idea that really something could happen to you made me so scared." She whispered softly, looking more on the ground than in Louis face. He doesn't really know what to say to that in that moment. It was clear that she cared about him, but something he hadn't expected something like that. Slowly, he wanted to touch her with his paws, but then she broke away from him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what's wrong with me." Then she entirely let go of him.

"If were embarrassing if someone had seen that." She tried to hide her mood with smiling.

"Well, rest out properly. I'll see you when you're well again, ok?" Without letting the molehog come to a word she ran in the thicket to her home. She left slightly perplexed Louis back who didn't really know what to do. He was still thinking on whether he should run after her, but maybe Peaches didn't want that.

She was probably a little messed up from the adventure.

That's why he also dug his way to his home. When he had first slept properly then he could think more clearly again and then he knew what to do.


	10. Just Relax

"Hey guys!" Katie came excited finally back in to her pack. After she met Louis she doesn't wanted to go straight to them again. She just wanted to enjoy some delicious fruits and then take a relaxing bath. Even if she was friends with Steffie, so she needed from time a moment for herself. This moment lasted today the whole day. When she wanted to wander back again, she ran into two possums on the way. Again, she asked after Peaches. But instead of simple response she got a fantastic story. She described this just to the other mammoths now.

"Really?!" Ethan couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The molehog went against saber-toothed tigers. He had already noticed these strangers. Despite his impressive size, he always found it better to avoid them. Of course, he wasn't afraid, but he wasn't also keen on a fight with them.

"If I'm telling you this you can believe it!" Affirmed Katie. She found the whole thing very interesting. Once Louis and Peaches are back, she will squeeze every detail out of them. Somehow not really much happened without the two in their group. She was getting too old to just admire only Ethan every day. In addition, the light-haired mammoth also knew he wanted only to do something either with Steffie or with Peaches. It was fine for her, with the time she found out that Ethan wasn't really her type. Sometimes he was too immature and too much of a poser for his age. She couldn't really blame Peaches that she prefers to hang around with Louis than with him. Besides her little friend was really a nice and smart guy. Apart from the fact that he wasn't a mammoth she found him ok. But she also knew that Ethan doesn't like him. He perhaps didn't mind the little ones per se. It was just so that he was jealous of him. But instead of saying what he wants, he prefers to play the cool one. But that couldn't work forever. Eventually her friend Steffie will see that she either do the first step herself or she must forget the guy.

The other mammoths would be lying if they said they weren't impressed. Ethan was a bit disgruntled over this. It wasn't that he doesn't found the action cool somehow. It was just that he looked ridiculous to all that. Even if he knew that Peaches never do compare her friends to each other, he still felt neglected. She might not see it, or maybe it was because the molehog didn't want to be seen, but he had noticed the amorous glances which he secretly threw at her. It is bad enough that the little boy had a crush on a mammoth, but why it had to be one on which he had already in his sight. That his chosen one also tried to win distance from him wasn't something that improved his mood. He wasn't used to fighting for attention of a girl. Usually they always came of their own accord to him. He had urgently to think of something. Losing wasn't an option for him.

"The little one is so brave. Perhaps you could learn one thing or two from him." So the blonde mammoth pulled him back to reality. Ethan rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Everyone had done something like that in such situation." He grumbled a little out of tune. How could he have time to impress the mammoth girl when she barely was nearby? So he made up his mind firmly to do something with Peaches tomorrow.

Oh no, thought Steffie annoyed. She knew namely that look on Ethan. This presumably means that he was up to something. Well, today, he would surely not want to sneak to Peaches, unless he is keen on a conversation with her father. Somehow it seemed to her benefit that this old mammoth was so small minded. So at least he couldn't slink to Peaches at night. Otherwise he would have already done it if he could. Maybe the two would then already be a couple. She couldn't allow that under any circumstances. Again and again she wondered what was so interesting about the possum girl. Well yes she is a lot more flexible because she swung through trees like a monkey. But that wasn't exactly a good trait for a mammoth. According to their knowledge, they should move always graceful and proud. Finally, they were the largest animals on land. Everyone should respect them.

* * *

"There you are. I was beginning to worry." Ellie said joyfully as she encountered her husband and the others near to their sleeping place. But as she was just looking around she noticed the one they had really wanted was still missing.

"Don't tell me you couldn't find Louis..." But before she could end her sentence Manfred already came in between.

"Calm down. Of course we found him. Peaches said he would go home and recuperate right."

"Oh well. None of us thinks badly of him if he needs time for himself. I mean what he did in two days happened to nobody of us." Diego added and could understand the motive.

"You should also go. It's getting late." The mammoth mother turned with a sly smile to the tiger. This looked a little skeptical at her. Since he had absolutely no idea what that means.

"OK. You're probably right. I should lie down alike in order to go a little easy on my shoulder."

"Yes you should." Ellie replied back with a smirk. Diego found it slowly quite strange. So he turned and ran off.

"Until morning." That was the last thing he said before he was completely gone.

"Say it Ellie, you did something with Shira while we were looking for a retiree sloth on the beach." Wanted Crash bring his sister to talk it out. She only smiled silently as she turned back to Manny. Her brothers didn't have to know everything after all.

"Is Peaches already gone to bed?"

"Yes. It was a long day for all of us. By the way we have picked up some people on the road which now sleep in our cave, but only for today. As I see it tomorrow will be a long day too. If you did not mind then I'll go to sleep now too."

"Great. I thought we get an adventure story told before we go to bed, but no everyone is too slothful for that." Eddie began to complain.

"Apparently everyone has done something adventurous today. Only we were bored all day." The other possum took a part to the wailing.

"But now is it enough guys. We now just go to sleep. We can even come up with something great tomorrow that we could do, ok?" Crash was already beginning to yawn.

"Alright. but just because everyone here infects us with sleep. Even Peaches is already in bed and it isn't properly dark yet."

"Yes that must mean something." Eddie said and stretched his body. Ellie really had to agree with her brothers there. Her daughter goes rarely so early to sleep. So the trip must have been exhausting. Maybe she is not asleep yet, thought the female mammoth and wanted to come closer to the tree where Peaches hung on. But the possums wanted to do something else. They wanted in fact just sneak away, but she had known this tricks since she was little.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, we didn't slink over to the cave, if you were thinking that." Stated Crash and found that there was no better excuse in the moment. His brother only slapped his paw in his face to that response. Although nothing better would have been on his mind he wouldn't have said that. The mammoth mother kept the two right in front of her face.

"You can sleep over there if you want." The possum brothers were very excited at the announcement, because they knew that there's a 'but' coming.

"If get on Manny's or our guests nerves in the night then there's trouble. Got it?"

"Got it" It came synchronously from the rodents and both disappeared satisfied in the direction of the cave.

"They will also never grow up." Ellie sighed and turned again in the direction of their sleeping place.

"Hey sweetheart, went the rescue operation well?" Asks the mother of her daughter when she realized that she was still awake and looked head over in the sky.

"Hey Mum. Yes everything has been great." The younger mammoth explained it with a small smile but a little absent.

"But?" Ellie hooked by because otherwise her girl wouldn't act so depressed if all went well.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow everything looks different."

"If you say so. Good night."

"Although for the mother that sounded not so good, but she didn't want to question Peaches more.

"Good night Mum."

* * *

A little exhausted strolled Diego now to the cave, hoping that at least his roommate felt a little better than him. Because he didn't have enough power to stay awake tonight and take care of her. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't do that if he had to. Then he saw her already sitting at the cave entrance, she probable had been waiting for him. He quickly tried to tighten his exhausted body to not look tired.

Of course the female saber-toothed didn't miss it because she watched him since he had arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"And? Was the trip successful? " She inquires curious.

"Yes, all are safe and sound back at home." He just walked into the cave and was amazed when he found something to eat. She of course followed him.

"I thought that you were hungry when you get back."

"Fish?" Irritated, he looked at the scaly something.

"Well I couldn't ask Ellie to help me catch a gazelle." She explained a little offended because she actually thought that he would be glad about it.

"Shira it's okay. I just thought you didn't have to do it in your condition."

"In my condition?" Yes she admitted she still felt bad this morning and also after the attack she wasn't in form. But now she felt better and she wanted to do something good for him. It made her a bit angry that he only thought of how she was. Then her expression changed as she perceived how he smelled.

"Say, where have you been? You smell as if you were buried alive."

"Thank you." Said the male tiger with a sarcastic tune and simply began to eat, since he really was a little hungry.

"It wasn't meant like that. I'm glad you're back safe." While she said that she snuggled closer to him. It corresponded to the pure truth of what she uttered.

"Ehm, Shira I just wanted to say..." Diego began to talk. The thoughts he had while he was briefly under the earth, he had to reveal now. Ultimately, he never knew what was coming tomorrow. He short breathed deeply in and out.

"Yes?" She whispered and was very close now. But that let him abruptly fall silent again. In Diego's head was chaos. 'Beware very beautiful but mesmerizing eyes! Quick cancel this! Abort mission!'

"Diego? Are you okay?" She was worried when she saw a bit of panic on his face.

"We ... I should go to sleep. It was a strenuous tour." He distanced himself from her and went in his usual corner. Unintentionally he left his flat mate with a feeling that told her that she had done something wrong. He just didn't want to face her so weak but yet he had forgotten what it meant when a female brought a male saber fodder.

But Shira shook everything away that just went through her mind. Maybe it really was a tough day for her companion and so she ran to her corner where she fell asleep before she started to cuddle to the other. She understood that he probably still needed more time. A little thoughtful she observed the sleeping tiger from her side. Yes Diego was something special and her friend. Until now she never had met a male saber tooth in her life who just let her do what she wants. Of course she would never be suppressed by anyone. Especially not with someone she had to endure with for the rest of her life. She couldn't have stand long with something like that, let alone bring children into such a world. Now that she looked back to the years with Captain Gutt it wasn't exactly an equal existence. In her life she had always searched for some recognition. Just someone who appreciates what she did and who she was.

"Can't you sleep?" Inquired the male tiger and pulled her out of her thoughts. This couldn't rest because he felt Shira's glance in the back all the time. When she doesn't answer he turned to her despite his comfortable position. Of course, his shoulder doesn't like it very much. It probably wasn't the best that some of the stones fell hard on him. Surprised, he realized that she was not far away from him. He hadn't even heard that she came closer. Probably because he was half in dreamland already. Now he looked at her and waited because she obviously wanted something. Only then it had clicked in his head. She probably wasn't feeling good. He immediately made preparations to get up, but she held him back.

"Stay where you are." She whispered and then took a little distance from him because she wasn't so sure about her plans. Now Diego also saw slight embarrassment on her face. This confirmed to him that he really was half asleep. Shira wasn't the type who could be so easily embarrassed after all.

"Don't you feel well?" This was his next question.

"That's not it." With the sentence she mad another step further to him.

"But?" He watched her as she came closer to him. Now he could see a slight smile in the dark.

"You want to sleep with me again." He noticed and was very pleased about that fact. Almost at the same moment he realized what he had just said.

"Ehm, I didn't mean..." He swallowed and was getting a little nervous.

"Of course you can sleep by my side if you want, then it could be very cold at night. I can understand that you.." But his chatter ended as she cleaned his wound again and he lay down his head so that she didn't see that he was unsure about this situation. Even though Diego was not the ideal saber-toothed tiger but he had his pride and it would crumble if he would show weakness in front of Shira. It was embarrassing enough for him that he had just stuttered.

"Calm down Diego. You don't need to be nervous because of me." She says it so simple, but explain that to my old heart. Even if we were in this position already, it is difficult for me to get used to the feeling.

But these thoughts did not last long because the fatigue overcame him suddenly and the female tiger still snuggled a little to him. Shira knew that earlier he faked to be asleep and incidentally he threw an eye on her. Still, it was very nice to be able to sleep next to him because he smelled good and was pleasantly warm. Although today hung a slightly musty smell in his fur, she didn't care about it. As she also slowly walked to the land of dreams she hoped that it was something nice and that her friends are also happen to be there.

* * *

At the beach there was a completely different atmosphere because Sid was too exhilarated to sleep. Finally his dream had become true. All the years of waiting had been worth it. They had mocked him and told him that it would never happen but finally it did. She had stolen his heart. A bird of prey also wanted to do the same with him but he didn't believe that they both spoke about the same thing. But now it's different. An adorable woman had come into his life. He found her beautiful and bright like an angel.

"Ouch..granny? What was that for?" The older sloth had just hit hard against the foot.

"You were dancing in my way. What's going on anyway? Where have you been all day? Were you not looking for a couple of kiwis for me?"

"Yes, but.."

"No but! Do you want that an old lady is going to starve to dead here? You also should look around here tomorrow. I think we have striped rats in the house. I tried to chase them but the beasts are pretty tough."

"But Grandma, I've met someone."

"Is it a fruit?"

"No."

"Then a replica of you made from sand."

"Also not. She is real this time."

"I am sorry to have to tell you that Sidney but relationships between sloths and fleas don't work."

"She isn't a flea!" Declares Sid and was getting a bit annoyed.

"Don't be so loud in here and bring me at last something to eat!" The younger sloth would reply again but what he saw that it made no sense if his grandmother was hungry. He would just bring Yolanda to the beach tomorrow or he does something ridiculous and she didn't want to spent time with him anymore.

Or he cancels the meeting and brings it up later, because he couldn't introduce her to his family when they had absolutely no date. Maybe he should ask the sabers for a double date to make it easier for him. It could break the ice a bit or ruining everything. Yes it is a great plan. If it doesn't work for them, he could still chat with Shira. Or should he ask Ellie and Manny for something like that? No with Diego he is better off. If he does something embarrassing the tiger could eat him at least so that he no longer has to live with the shame.

* * *

"What's going on?" Yolanda was indeed tired but she was concerned why her skunk friend wasn't going to sleep.

"We shouldn't have done that." Said the skunk mother a bit angry. It was all too much for her. Thoughtfully she looked down at her daughter. She was falling asleep on the way here because so much excitement was tiring for the little one. Lorene knew already that tomorrow wouldn't be an easy day.

"What do you mean?"

"Well going with these strangers. Now they are nice to us but tomorrow we are their breakfast."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"The .." The mother noticed that she was getting loud and so she lowered her voice again because she didn't want to wake up the sleeping one.

"For this that you're actually very shy, you throw yourself quite nicely to the idiotic sloth."

The sloth found it neither nice nor fair what the other uttered.

"Don't be so mean. He may seem a little clumsy, but otherwise he is quite nice."

"If you say so but tomorrow I'm looking for something else to sleep."

"Let us sleep now. Maybe everything looks better in the daylight for you." With this the larger animal wanted to bring her friend to better thoughts, even if it didn't work at the end. Nevertheless, no one should be go so negatively throughout the life. The skunk just shrugged before she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She would never admit it but she was a little tired of the whole thing.


	11. We Keep On Dancing

Birds warbled their songs for the new rising day and which in turn also had woken someone up who hadn't heard that for a while. As Lorene after a long time smelled the scent of flowers, she had to admit a bit that it wasn't a bad idea to come here. Yawning, she stretched and then realized that something was missing. Frantically she looked around for her daughter. How could it be that she didn't notice that the little girl was up already? But thinking about that wasn't important now.

"Ruby?" She cried, but no one answered her. This also awakened the bright animal beside her.

"What's going on?" Yolanda inquired sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"That is your fault too. Now she's gone." The sloth immediately knew about what it was.

""Calm down! Maybe she is only in front of the cave because she was bored here." So the two women ran out quickly. In fact, the little girl stood not far from the cave and stared into a tree.

"Ruby, why don't you answer when I call you?"

"I replied. You just haven't heard it." Declared the little skunk and held her paw up to show the others her funny discovery.

"Mummy there hanging rats in the tree." At least she had seen one at times and what was up there looked similar. Lorene and Yolanda followed her gaze and really found animals hanging in on a branch up there.

"Those aren't rats. These are... Ruby! Come immediately down from the tree again!" The mother wasn't so fast behind her daughter. The girl had an idea and nothing can bring her easily up from it. Because it looked funny to her how the two hung upside down in the tree. So she thought she had to try it. Cleverly and nimble, she ran up to the point where she wanted to go. First she clung with his fore paws on the branch and settled down slowly. Unintentionally she tickled it one of the sleepers on the nose. Lorene was almost there when she suddenly heard a sneeze and her child lost his grip in fright. Without that she could do something the girl fell in depth.

"Ruby!" The old skunk roared desperate. This woke the two possums on the tree.

"Got you." Ellie didn't miss the calls from before. So it was a good decision to follow the voice. As the skunk mother saw that her daughter was rescued, a sigh of relief came from her.

"Who are you and why do you have to yell around so early?" Asked Eddie still tired and sneaked up to Lorene from behind. She got the next shock and pushed him automatically away from her. Then she went quickly back on the way down.

"Apparently not a morning person." Crash said who only could hear the stranger because he was still half asleep. Now that his brother slammed against him by Lorene's attack, he was a bit more awake.

"Are you not a bit young to hang in the trees?" The mammoth mother asked now as she sat the skunk girl back on the ground.

"But it looked so funny how the two were hanging up there." Ruby tried to apologize.

"You know these are possums. They can do something like this from a young age."

"You shouldn't do something like that!" Lorene scolded now with her little one.

"You could have got hurt if the mammoth hadn't caught you." Only now she looked at the larger animal more closely.

"Oh well. Nothing happened. Incidentally, I'm Ellie."

"Say are you Peaches Mummy?" Ruby asked curious because that mammoth looked a little similar like the younger one from yesterday. The bright sloth found it was time for her to say something again. Since they mostly stood in the shadow of trees here, she found it safe to move.

"Ruby you can't ask something like that so easy."

"Why not? She's right." Ellie replied to the question and admired a little the bright animal.

"I am Yolanda and that are Lorene and her daughter Ruby. Thank you for saving her."

"Oh that was nothing. The little one is light as a feather. I remember when my daughter fell from a tree for the first time and.." At this moment mingled the younger mammoth in this conversation.

"Mum! Do you have to tell embarrassing stories from my childhood?"

"Good morning Peaches. You do not have to be ashamed of yourself. All beginnings are difficult."

"Wait! You want tell me seriously that a mammoth climbed up the tree?"

In disbelief wanted Lorene to know more, because the people here tried apparently to make fun of them.

"Show her some moves sweetheart." Ellie said to her daughter with a smile. Peaches stretched again and then started a few little tricks to show.

"OK. This is also something you don't see every day now." Yolanda was a little perplexed by that. The skunks could only agree with her speechless. There wasn't long time to marvel at because the possum brothers couldn't let it just go by that they were awakened so rudely. Manni had indeed done this many times to them for senseless reasons but what should two lightweights do against several tons.

Their pranks against the mammoth weren't of course not included. These were purely a matter of honor. But now the whole situation was completely different.

"She has roared so loud!" Eddie showed his brother who was the culprit so they can attack this together.

"Morning. I hope there is no stress at this time?" Manfred wanted to know because he just couldn't ignore the fuss.

"Good Morning. No there is no trouble." Ellie quieted her husband quickly because he could be more upset in the morning than usual on the day.

"Dad, if you are already awake. We can go all to breakfast together now." Peaches suggested because she didn't only wanted to stand around and slowly was getting hungry.

"Good idea, Peaches." Said her mother and wanted to question the others if they wanted to come along but Lorene spoke first.

"Ouch..Hey! Who throws snowballs at me here?" Displeased, the older skunk turned to the direction where the thrown came from to see the attacker.

"Hey you, I just had a great dream and you have.." But Crash was interrupted as Lorene turned entirely to him and tried the annoying hairs that have fallen through the snowball in her face to throw back again.

"Dude what's going on? You wanted to tell her some things." Here Eddie shook his brother's shoulder still but he seemed to be frozen suddenly. The skunk mother combed the remaining tousled hair with her paws backwards again while her daughter slowly peeked out from behind her to look at the now conscious rats. But she didn't dare to go closer because they looked angrily, at least one had a sour look on it.

"Hello? Crash! Is anybody home?" Eddie yelled the other desperately in the ear who still looked like a statue.

"So you little chipmunks, if you throw snow after me again I will ensure that you never can touch snow again!" Lorene stated clearly and held out her sharp claws to them.

"I'm beginning to like her." Manny got an evil look from the two female mammoths for that. But before anyone could say anything began finally to speak the silence one.

"Tu eres mi sueno en la noche y mis ideas en el día!"

_You are my dream in the night and you are my thoughts on the day._

Everyone around Crash could only look at him confused.

"Hey say? Does he just insulted me?" The older skunk wanted to know from the others now.

"It's best to ignore him. At least I always do that when the two have such seizures." Declared the oldest mammoth and turned away from the strange scene. Then his stomach demanded food. The skunk was about to follow the advice but her paw was suddenly taken.

"Tu es mon soleil sur des terres."

_You are my sun on earth. _

"Great. You had broken him!" Eddie blamed the larger skunk now and tore his brother away from her. At least he tried it but a brief moment later the other had Lorene's paw in his again and then he did something incredible. He began to dance with the skunk and also sang to it.

"Oh well, I love you pretty baby

You're the only love I've ever known

Just as long as you stay with me

The whole world is my throne."

Despite the rodent size, he managed it to drop Lorene backwards. Of course he held her so tightly that she did not land on the floor. It was finally too much for Manfred and so he disappeared without the others to grab something to eat.

"Hey don't pull at my mummy!" Ruby mingled in now because she just couldn't stand idly here.

"Enough Crash. Whatever this was we let the nice lady go now." Now came Ellie in between and pulled the opossum from the skunk away.

"He likes her." Peaches clarified with a grin. She found the notion in fact funny and thought it was a pity that Louis hadn't seen it.

"How did you get that crazy idea?" Eddie wanted perplex to know then something like that was out of question. He would surely know it when something so terrible happened to his own brother.

"Uncle Diego is also strange sometimes when Shira is close and uncle Sid was so funny when we met Yolanda yesterday." She said it so that bright animal didn't catch it.

"Mommy, are you okay?" The little skunk looked worried at her mother.

"What? Yes, I am ok. Don't worry the uncle is just a little mad." So she took her child by the paw and finally made the way to search something to eat. What remained was a possum that for the first time doesn't like it to be insulted like that. The bright sloth just shrugged with her shoulders and followed her friend.

"Cheer up uncle Crash. The first start wasn't perhaps so successful but how about if you ask her for her name first the next time." Proposed the youngest mammoth now and followed the path of her father.

"She is right. Now come on. We have breakfast together and then we'll see what we do, ok?" But there was no response from Crash and therefore Ellie just picked him up with her trunk. Eddie, who already sat on her head found the whole thing not funny at all. But his sister was right. Everything is better after breakfast, and perhaps Crash had forgotten all about that moment until then.

* * *

Diego also opened his eyes slowly. Only he wasn't in the environment in which he has fallen asleep. Of course, he still lingered in the same cave, but he was no longer alone with his roommate.

This he couldn't really see from his spot by the way. Other saber-toothed tigers were dangerously close around him. Also present were the two guys who attacked Shira and him. He wondered how this could be then he smelt that at least one of the tigers is under the stones back in the underground.

"What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed because he actually thought that no one would dare to come in in their home. Worse was that he only just had woken up. His senses can't have failed.

"What we want here, our revenge that should be clear. Do you mean that you can attack people of us and get away with it?" Declared a voice to him but he couldn't make out which of sabers said it.

"We only defend ourselves."

"That's a lie. You shouldn't have interfered as our people wanted to escort the female saber."

"Oh that's how you called it. I don't let it happen that you force her to go with!" Diego was getting really angry and was also ready to attack them, even if there were too many. For his friends he would do everything, in particular for Shira. This occurred just at that moment, from the shadow into the light.

Apparently she doesn't seem concerned about the situation and looked down at him.

"Force? I wanted to go voluntarily with them."

"What?" Diego couldn't believe what he just heard. Of course she is free and can go wherever she wants. But why wasn't she gone already if she wanted it? She had more than one chance. He wondered what all the extra fuss was about.

"You've heard quite right. Do you really though I will like to stay with such a wimpy old saber tooth like you? What a joke." He had to swallow hard to that. He doesn't show it bit it hurt him what she just said. How could he have been so wrong about her?

"Then what do you still want here? I already told you that you can go whenever you want." He yelled full of anger but no one was impressed.

"You know that your smell is on me. The rules say that I must get rid of you." She said it as if was it normal to kill someone who was close to her. Or were his feelings at the end rally nothing but one-sided? Again he wondered why she was then moving in with him.

"That's absurd." Therefore Diego was glad that he doesn't belong to a pack anymore. Many laws were simply ridiculous. Just because she could freely enter into a new pack they wanted to kill him. He searched her eyes to find clues perhaps that she was lying to him, or that she was only helping him in one way. But her eyes were cold like he had never seen before. No matter what happened when he had slept, expect the look this silver-gray tigress had nothing in common with his Shira.

"Enough with the little chatting!" Declared a strange voice suddenly and he knew what that meant for him.

"Shira no matter what drives you to do that you know don't have to." But everything he said was useless as the saber-toothed tigers pushed him to a rock wall.

"Look how he tries to beg for his life." Said the voice amused and someone pushed him mercilessly to the ground. He quickly tried to get up again but some kind of force pressed him down. Then someone scratched his already hurt shoulder. The wound was deep and the blood doesn't need much time. It colored his fur more and more red. Sadly, he thought of his friends and that he even doesn't get the time to say goodbye to them. Again and again he tried at least to dodge the attacks, but he simply had no longer the strength and the will to stay alive. So he gave himself up to all the pain. This was already so strong in his body that he felt nothing at all. The Last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was a silver-haired tigress with a bloodied coat. Perhaps it was better that way he thought and hoped he would find peace. He had never been thinking about death. On the other hand, he never thought that his life would end like this. He knew that he wouldn't just die of old age. Although, he himself was a ruthless and feared hunter once but this wasn't fair even for him. Was that really everything that life could give him?

When he looked back at the years with his friends he had a happy time. But was it too much to ask for more? He wanted to know if Peaches also does mastering the adulthood. Though he would never say it out loud anyone, but she has grown to his heart. What would he do without his buddy Manny? From this he know that the most good advice came from Ellie. He would also miss Sid and his clumsiness.

The possums and their pranks, although less and also the punches of the old lady sloth, but they belong here too. To his family.

But then someone shook him again and he suddenly felt energy returning in his body. He will not simply give up like that. He still has goals and desires.

"Diego ?!" That was his name and he would teach his enemies this.

"Wake up!" Now that was odd for him. Then he was already awake and tried to push others sabers away from him. Finally he had thrown one of them to the ground. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his opponent exactly. He narrowed his eyes and then blinked a little. Only then it was suddenly much brighter at this place. Surprised, he looked around. Diego was close to the entrance of the cave and it appeared the sun was already up outside. Again he looked around, but he realized that he was alone now. Where did his attackers go? It's impossible they all fled. They were in the majority after all. Unfortunately, Shira was also gone and he made a monotonous sigh. He also let his head hang. Now he was alone again and it didn't feel good what the tigress left behind in his heart.

As he looked in front of him he doesn't saw a stone floor. No, it was more soft-looking fur. It had the familiar colors of silver gray and white. Shockingly, he knows now why he couldn't find his roommate. She was under him all the time. He pressed her face to face down. As their eyes met, he knew that she was just as surprised as he was. In addition there was no sign of the cold she had in her eyes before.

He immediately made a move to get away from her.

"You..I'm sorry." He doesn't even know what he should say to her. Then now he realized that the bad scenarios where all just an invention in his head. He had let himself so overwhelm from a dream and in the process he also attacked Shira.

"There happened nothing you need to apologize for. You had just an nightmare.."

"I need some fresh air." He interrupted the tigress and ran out as fast as possible. Diego felt so bad because of the attack. He wanted to protect and not hurt her. Nevertheless, he was glad that it was all a dream.

With a sighing, Shira had let her roommate go. She could understand that he had to organize his thoughts for now. Although she doesn't heard much but Diego probably had a terrible dream. First he started to shake and mumbled something she couldn't understand. But it hadn't stopped by that.

He also began to beat wildly around soon. She wanted to help him and calm him down but she couldn't reach him. So it happened that he threw her to the ground. She noticed then that Diego indeed was really strong and that he could overwhelm her if he wanted.

Maybe a walk would bring her other thoughts. Even if she doesn't see him all day, she could talk to her roommate in the evening. Before the cave she tested which way Diego was gone just because she doesn't want to run into him now. Then she stretched her body. Yes today Shira felt like herself again. Actually she still wanted to rest a little but she felt that she was really in top form as she sprinted down the mountain. But unexpectedly a squirrel jumped in her road. Of course her reflexes were just as fit and she jumped over it skillfully. The saber-toothed squirrel didn't notice the tigress. It was only disappointed that something kicked his nut off from his paws. He angrily shouted something unintelligible and then ran annoyed further.

Shira noticed nothing of that. She would do something for her stomach now. When she looked in the sky he told her that the nice weather isn't lasting long today. So she hurried with the search for food. But when that was done there was still felt no water drop from above. Maybe she got lucky and the dark clouds are just passing over. Hopefully Diego finds a dry place when it begins to rain, she though as she looked up again. Then she shook her head about such silly thoughts. Her roommate was an adult saber toothed tiger after all and so he was able to take care of himself. Nevertheless, the tiger was in her mind all the time.

**Crash's Song is from Bob Dylan/Beyond here lies nothing**

**and i promise that it was the first and the last time with french, spanish or a singing performance** **(or maybe not XD**

**until next week or at least i try to load up one chapter every week :)**


	12. Trouble Again

**So i call the other male mammoth from the brat pack Budy (i really couldn't find his name)**

"Good luck then." Katie had caught the male mammoth as it was about to sneak out of here. Of course she knew exactly where he wanted to go.

"Someone like me doesn't need luck." Ethan explained only cool and checked his appearance in a puddle. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. The blonde mammoth knows that he would bring trouble with his attitude. Because unlike her friend, she really thought that Peaches is just friendly with Ethan. But Steffie could still be right with her theory that the two could become a couple. Ethan could in fact be stubborn when he wanted something. In her opinion it wasn't good what he did. Suddenly she heard someone sneeze behind her.

"Hey Meghan. Do you feel at last better today?" The dark brown mammoth had a cold and didn't want to infect the others. So she was gone for a while until she felt better.

"Finally. It's kind of boring so alone but tell me where are all the others?"

"Steffie is still asleep because she probably watched Ethan all night that he doesn't just disappeared. Budy is searching for food because it's his turn and our leader is going for a walk alone again."

"Do you think he is a cheating on her?"

"Just because Steffie says Ethan is just hers, doesn't mean they are automatically together." Katie had so often declared that to her friend but Meghan was very gullible.

"If you say so, but what do we do now? We can't wake Steffie yet. She is always unbearable if she doesn't get enough sleep." The blonde mammoth agreed with a nod and considered what they probably can do now.

"Say, have you heard the story of the molehog and the saber tooth tigers?"

"No. Tell me all the details." Meghan had missed the gossiping with her friends. So the other mammoth girl told her everything she knows.

"He simply stood against them?"

"Yes. I can't even fully understand how it should have happened exactly but I must say that the little one is pretty cool."

"I suppose Ethan wasn't very happy about that story."

"Of course not. Nevertheless, he should be glad that the nothing serious happened. That's the most important thing here."

"I still think that Peaches is getting too old to romping around with the molehog."

"We can't all be like you Meghan and only have flirting in our mind." Katie said a little amused but she found the statement she just heard anything but nice. Then Peaches was still suffering that she had denied her little friend. She hadn't indeed said that to her but she once overheard a conversation from Peaches parents. Sometimes it wasn't even hard to hear Peaches father. She wanted once to talk to him why he had eaves dropped on them twice already. The first time she thought she was wrong but the second time she was quite sure that he was it. Then she heard also the sloth that was most of the time with the old mammoth. If she caught him again she would like to have an answer to this. Father worries or not, she doesn't like it when someone spied on her. Besides if that old mammoth misunderstands something Peaches would have trouble again.

"You're just jealous because no one is interested in you." That wasn't quite true but Katie hadn't blab everything out if she found it better to keep it a secret for now.

"So what we are doing because of that?" Meghan changed after a short silence the topic because she simply had to talk after such a long time with scratchy throat. It was only three days but it seemed like an eternity to her.

"What do you mean?" Then Katie didn't really know what the other was talking about.

"Well because Steffie, Ethan and Peaches." Whispered the dark brown mammoth now. She just doesn't want to risk that Steffie perhaps hear their plans.

"Why should we interfere there?" The blonde knew that they also could make everything worse with their help.

"Because Steffie is our friend." Of course Katie would like it if Steffie finds happiness in the end but what Ethan doesn't want it. Finally, she couldn't force a relationship on that guy.

"Yes, but what about Peaches and Ethan?" She gave the waiting mammoth an answer in a quieter tone now.

"We know only that Steffie wants our womanizer. But what if he never feels the same for her? That would only make her also unhappy."

"Are you saying that Ethan should be better together with Peaches?" The whole thing confused Meghan a little. Wanted her friend not the best for Steffie? Ethan will sooner or later see how wonderful she is, but only if they help along. Men don't understand something like that so fast as the female gender.

"If the two feel more for each other, then yes. As I said, I would really like to see Steffie's dream to become true but when Ethan only likes her because she adores him then she should give him up. Finally, she wants to be liked for her whole being right?" The listening mammoth found it first absurd what she was hearing but the more she let it go through her head, after a while it then sounded very plausible.

"All right, but how do you plan to go on? We can't exactly run to Peaches and question her again. I do not want to imagine how it would run with Ethan." Katie saw that her friend had a point there. It wouldn't be easy for them. But then a plan developed in her head and she had to grin slightly.

"Check it out! We do this."

* * *

"You are early awake." Amazed about that fact saw the older sloth to her grandson. This does a thing as morning exercise.

"You have to get up early to stay in form. Not everyone can sleep till noon." And this from an animal that otherwise sleeps until midday sun every day, thought Sid's grandma and was slightly shaking her head.

"Before you complain again, I've already brought fruit for the whole day and ensure that the area is rat-free. Well wish me luck. I have big plans today." He stalked off with a full sense of honor. Unfortunately, he doesn't make it so far because he stumbled after a few steps in a sand hole he had overseen.

"Ey, whaz are you doing? I've juzt dug that! That iz zoo outrageozzzz!" Complained a giant turtle that was standing next to it.

"That is life threatening that you are digging holes here, but I will let you go away with it this time because today is such a wonderful beautiful glorious day." So he gets out of the sand and danced gleefully thereof because he his great plan and his beloved one was in his head again.

"So an zilly idiot! Now I can ztart the whole thing all over again!" The tortoise continued to grumble himself but Sid doesn't care. Then he was in a really good mood, despite that he still stumbled three times until he reached his friends. In addition, he had picked a few flowers for his chosen one.

"Sid? You are really early here today." Said Ellie surprised when she saw him.

"That's nothing for someone like me."

"Great. Here we go again." Manny rolled annoyed his eyes. His wife doesn't exactly understand what is going on and looked questioningly between them back and forth.

"You know it right away. Hey Casanova, your beloved is back there and if it is possible to stay there too."

"Thanks mister."

"Whatever." So Manfred doesn't let it deterred him further but Ellie though it was sweet how the sloth was endeavored.

"You could also bring me flowers occasionally."

"You just say that because he was doing it." Tried the male mammoth to make excuses.

"Nevertheless, you could be a bit more spontaneous sometimes." With this sentence she turned away offended but then grinned because he couldn't see it. However, he was a little uneasy about this.

"Hm? Ellie I thought we…" She interrupted him again when she realized how nervous he was. But in turn he gave a melon towards her that was carved and looked like a rose now.

"This is beautiful. Since when you can you do something like that?" Impressed she took the fruit and found it almost too good to eat it.

"Secret. Spontaneous enough?" Asked Manny and was pleased with his work.

"I just wanted to tease you a little. For all I care you can stay the way you are." Revealed the mammoth mother and showed him her best smile.

Peaches walked away from the whole thing. Because she wasn't keen to watch her parents when they behave like lovebirds. When she saw Sid she thought they could do something funny together but he only had eyes for Yolanda. This was sitting all the time in the shadow. Crash hadn't abandoned his discovery yet and Eddie was pretty annoyed about that. He could do what he wants even throwing snow or food at his brother wasn't helping.

"Maybe you should for a while do something without uncle Crash." Said the young mammoth to the bad-tempered possum.

"How should I do that Peaches? We have always done everything together since birth."

"Maybe I can do something."

"Really?" The rodent looked at her as she just had said she would save the world.

"It's worth a try." So Peaches strolled over to the skunks and plucked at first Crash from a branch who was hiding between the leaves. She was like her mother and knew all the tricks of the possums.

"Peaches, Peaches! Can I go for a walk with you? Mommy says it's ok if you say yes. Please say yes!" Ruby made big and cut eyes.

"Stop it. You have to accept it if she doesn't want to." Added Lorene and cleaned her fur from eating on a small stream.

"I wouldn't mind if.." As if the young mammoth could refuse something so cute. In addition, she had nothing better in her mind what she could do. Normally she would have already done something with the molehog but she doesn't believe that he would show up today.

"If what?" The skunk mother is a bit displeased how that could turn out.

"I do it if he can stay here." The mammoth grabbed Crash who was hiding on her back the whole time. When she deposed the opossum on the floor, it waved to the larger skunk with a nervous grin. Lorene sighed looked briefly to her friend who chatted with Sid in the shade.

"Like I had a choice? Okay but only if he doesn't throws snow at me again."

"I'm sure he doesn't dare to do it again." Insured Peaches and looked down to her uncle. This shook his head affirmatively.

"Super!" Roared Ruby and ran off.

"But don't go too far, understood?" Asked Lorene and the mammoth girl nodded in agreement. The Skunk mother then looked over to the striped rodents which they had left here. This twisted a little creepy his mouth. Maybe he wants to smile, she thought a little confused and sighed as she stroked annoyed her hair back again. Yes Yolanda was right. When she told her yesterday on the way home she should sometimes trust others. But let others watch over her only daughter was probably too much. She also couldn't run behind them and take her back. It would only spoil Ruby's mood and it takes a long time to calm her down if she once began to cry. She just hoped Peaches knew what she had to do as a babysitter. Once more she glanced at the small one beside her before her eyes went to her bright friend again. Now that she is up here for the first time after years and she doesn't even have to look after her child. So she could even try to have something like fun. When she saw her little girl finally disappear from her sight she found it wasn't the worst idea to spend time with the possum.

"Tell me, when Louis comes back?" The skunk girl inquired from her companion after a while with only silence between them. Ruby was just too busy to admire everything. She also wanted to ask so many questions. But she doesn't even know what she should say first until the molehog was in her head again.

"I don't know but today he certainly doesn't come over. He will definitely rest a day or two without us annoying him." Explained the mammoth and regretted it a little bit but molehog had more than deserved the rest.

"We annoy him?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. He just needs time for himself. When he is feeling better we could do something fun together ok."

"How about we do something until then?" A little scared Peaches took the little girl on her back but when she realized that it was only Ethan who was sneaking up to them she was breathing easier again. Since the saber-toothed attack she was probably a little jumpy. She had fast to unlearn that again or else she jumps soon at each unknown noise on the tree. She felt safe with her parents but now she was traveling alone with Ruby.

"Don't creep around like that!" She said a little angry and put the skunk back to the ground.

"I'm sorry. That was not my intention. But tell me where you picked up the chipmunk?" Wanted the male mammoth to know and looked at the girl rather uninterested. Peaches sighed at first at that question and then began to speak.

"This is Ruby and she is a skunk. Ruby that's Ethan. He is a friend of mine." The little girl looked at him a little suspiciously.

"So do we something together now?" But it doesn't matter to him. He doesn't saw a molehog and that was important to him now.

"All right. If she can come with us?" He knew that he couldn't say wrong things otherwise she would let him alone again.

"Of course." He answered even if he doesn't like the company of the little one so much.

* * *

A little restless ran Diego at the cave entrance back and forth. Maybe it was stupid of him to simply run away like that. Now he lurked here for a while now with no sign of the silver-gray tigress. He was well aware of the fact that Shira is a strong woman and that she can take care of herself but nevertheless he was worried. What if she has a relapse? Or the strangers from that pack attack her once again. What if they really want to use his roommate for their purposes like in his dream? He shook his head as he realized that such thoughts now weren't helpful. Then he has to admit that waiting wasn't the solution to his problems. He pondered not long and ran off to look for her.

Although he felt his injured part again with the running around, he didn't care. It wasn't long that he has the smell of one of his friends in his nose. So he first made a trip there.

"Hey Manny."

"Diego? Since when have you all become early risers? Sid is also around for a while." The mammoth asked puzzled because if nothing was on the saber tooth is rarely seen before the midday sun.

"You know morning sport keeps you fit. But tell me did you saw Shira around here?" On this question Manfred turned completely and grabbed some snow to put it on his fiend injured shoulder.

"Yes she was her and has taken Ellie with her." He commented a little displeased, because he finally has a free possum day with her and something like that was really rare.

"Thanks." Diego continues to press the snow until it melted away.

"Say do you two have your first marital row?" The larger animal wanted to know with a mischievous grin.

"Ehm, no. You know we saber-toothed tigers also need our free space from time to time. We aren't the whole time together."

"Oh yeah? And why was Shira here before and with the excuse that she just wanted to talk to Ellie? Something like that is always a bad sign. Now that the two allied they will tell everything to each other."

"Sid if we want to hear your opinion, we ask for it." Manny told the sloth.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Sid had clamped a few large leaves under his arm and was gone.

"Does he want to build something again?" Diego remembered the last time as his buddy wanted to do something and these things never end painless for the sloth.

"Come on, we should go and watch. I like to live around here after all." The mammoth was about to take the same path as Sid but he noticed that the saber doesn't followed him.

"Diego?"

"I think I do something for the stomach at first." He himself knows that it sounded like a lame excuse. The larger animal saw skeptical to his friend.

"You surely didn't believe anything what Sid had just said?"

"What? No. Not directly. But you have to admit he is right somehow." Manny rolled his eyes at this sentence because the sloth was anything but not someone who understands women and yet he saw the worry in the saber tooth's face. Maybe something worse happened between him and Shira as a buddy he should then still stand by his side. Unfortunately, he also had the talent to worsen everything when it came to something like that.

"Diego I know this sounds stupid but sometimes it is better not to worry too much about everything. That's one thing we can perhaps learn a little bit from Sid."

"Yes, you can say that now, but I'm still new to this relationship thing."

"I didn't mean to say you shouldn't run after her if you think that's the best in the moment."

"Are we doing this always from now on?" The big cat asked curios before he begun to run off.

"What to talking about our feelings? Well we are buddies and at some point it would it happen to all of us." The mammoth nudged his friend slightly in the good shoulder to this to underline that it wasn't meant so seriously. Of course he couldn't leave it just by that.

"Well you can thank by designate one of your children after me."

"You can be sure that I don't do that." So the big cat had disappeared in the thicket and Manfred was alone again. Well with a sloth pair in sight. Apparently Sid didn't plan to do something dangerous. So he tried to ignore them and because no one else was here he allowed himself a nap.

Diego, however, could now pick up the trail of his roommate and pursued them rather cozy. It would seem strange afterwards if he would run there and that only because he wanted to see her. So he could say he randomly came by. But all of a sudden someone jumped in his way and he fast set back. Although, it was a tigress but I wasn't his friend. He could smell that she was also from this strange pack what was around here for a while. His question was when they would finally disappear because he knew when they would stay here it only they only make more problems.

"So you are the one who is with the silver-haired tigress." Noticed the strange and came closer to him. Probably to get a closer look at him but he wasn't a display item so he took distance from her.

"Do you want something in particular? Otherwise you can vanish again." He told her clearly because a sense told him that she doesn't have good intentions.

"Why so rude?" She looked fixedly into his eyes and showed so that she would stop at nothing. The situation wasn't getting better as two tigresses suddenly appeared behind him. Perhaps he should have stayed with Manny. He looked appraisingly around. The two behind him were still relatively young but the female before him looked like as she had already mastered some tough fights. That couldn't mean his dream would become true now.

"Do you want revenge?"

"Revenge? Oh you mean for the two that I have sent for your girlfriend. Have you killed them?" She asked that like she would talk about the weather.

"What?! No. They attacked us and we just defended ourselves. It's wasn't my fault that they came later in landslide." He enlightened them honest and watched at every little movement she performed.

"Whatever. Now I can understand why this silver-haired tigress doesn't want belong to us." Although Diego didn't quite understands what she meant but could this woman not even mourn a second. After all, he had just informed her that two members of her pack are dead.

"Ok. I have missed something here."

"I wouldn't also dare to leave such a well-built and handsome saber like you." The tigress came closer again but this time he dodged it and jumped out of the circle. As he stood behind the leader, this quickly turned to face him.

"Why so shy? I'll suggest something. Come with us."

"Why should I do that and what's with Shira?"

"Forget her. She has such a self-willed character. I don't like that." He on the other hand liked it very much and at some point he would make a nice compliment about it sometimes, but at the moment it was difficult for him to get away from these strangers.

"It's really rare to meet someone like you. So what is your answer? What is one tigress when you can have five? You never have to search your own food again. All you have to do is..."

**It seems one of Diegos dreams comes true. Just not the bad one from before. A man with three sexy women. He is in in terrible danger XD  
**

**and i also want to say THANK YOU to all of you for reading and ****comment on that story :D**


End file.
